After The Blackout
by soggybella679g
Summary: This story is based of after the black in ninjago The ninja discover a new sort of power that is very powerful yet dangerous , and the overlord has drained all of Lloyds power from him but still dose not have enough power ! The ninja also discover a new elements and new ninja ! Will Jay and Cole stop fighting ? Read this story to find everything out ! I don't own Ninjago !
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hello it is soggybella ( dont think as me as soggy bread ) this is my very first chapter of my very first story so i hope you enjoy it as much as i enjoyed writeing it** !

Lloyds P.O.V

I am in very painful pain . Not physical pain but emotional pain . I watched my only father go to the water . After i shedded a tear i was forced inside with pythor . When I went inside i started pouring tears . Pythor then hissed at me . "oh poor boy , dont cry over crumbled cookies " ! I gave phythor a death glare and clenched my fist . " Im going to kill you "! I try to use my powers but they wont work . " Foolish boy you never learn , you cant stop the dark ". Said the overlord with a laugh .

This time i try to lunge myself at pythor and he moves out of the way . I got hooked up to a machine and then suddenly i felt all of my energy draining from me as the over lord and pythor are laughing . Then suddendly i heard the overlord scream . " WHAT " ?! Pythor what is happeneing ? When i open my eyes i look down two pairs of small feet ... wait they are my feet ! I scream ," what is going on "?!

Pythor said " we drained all of his power but you still arnt strong enough " ! I could tell he was angered . Then the overlord yelled " throw him over the side there is no use for him now " ! Pythor then said " you have that right " .

Please dont ! i yelled . i must have squealed or something cause pythor looked at me blankly then started to laugh like crazy .

Pythor said " oh boy do i miss that young boy of yourself , i guess your personality will change as well little Lloyd ". I tried to kick Pythor but pythor was able to grab my leg just in time and put wieghts on my legs

"It was really nice seeing you again Lloyd but we have other things to deal with beside your childish self ". Said Pythor . After that he opened the door and pushed me to the ocean .

I felt the ocean sea smell in my face ... i knew this is the way I was going to die, no one is here to save me . I closed my eyes as i was hurdling towards the water . My life started to flash before my eyes , i saw me as a kid causeing trouble , me becomeing the green ninja , me getting older, me fighting my father , him becoming good , and finally my family being happy together . I smiled as hurdled at the water . I crashed into the water then right at that moment something happened ...

Cole's P.O.V

We are at the sewers and scales is about to tell us who like eletric eel things . Then he starts to stall . I run up to scales and start to shake him like my life depened on it . "TELL ME WHO IT IS "! I screamed to the top of my lungs . Then suddenly scales Jr came out of nowere with a pole . "DONT HURT MY DADDY "! Scales Jr screamed . He wacked me on my leg with his pole ! "OWWWWWWW " I screamed to the top of my lungs . Then Kai tried to make him stop but he got hit on the hand . " OWWWW OH COME ON "! Kai yelled . Then jay started laughing like there was no end . " DID YOU GUYS REALLY GET BEAT UP BY A KID " !? Scales jr gave Jay a death and said " look into my eyes " . Scales jr has controled jay and said " hit your self as hard as you can with a pole " . Jay did as he wished and Scales took him out of the trance with his staff . Scales Jr then looked at Zane and said " You want a piece of me "? Zane knelt down to his height and said " Sorry for my brothers false apperance and i promise that i will not let it happen again .

" Scales Said " Jr i've told you from time and time not to control people " ! "sorry dad " . " Now go to your room while i deal with the surface dwellers ". yes daddy . Befor he left he gave Zane a hug and said " im sorry " then he ran off .

"What he sould be saying sorry to me "! I said . Nya then said can you please just tell us who uses eletric eels so we can get out of this place " ! Then Jay added " retched place you mean " ! Just shut up so he can tell us for crying out loud ! Yelled Kai .

Scales then said " ok ok the snake that uses eletric eels is ... none of them "!

What ?! Everyone screamed .

Yes so that means it cant be a snake , use your brain ! said scales .

Kai walked up to Scales with a fist in his hand and said "im going to kill you ".

Zane and Nya held him befor he chould even touch him . " You might as move along ssssurface dwellers , there is no need for you here " ! Scales hissed .

The gang and I nodded and headed of .

Zane's P.O.V

We have been walking for quite a while in these sewers . " I sense we were misled in the sewers ". I inally desided to say .

Jay then said " wow thanks for your leadership skills cole "! Cole then turned beat red and said " i dont see you leading the way mister thunder brain " ! Then out of nowere Jay throws a hard punch to Coles chest . Everyone gasped except me . I could sense he was angry but he did not show his anger , instead he grinned and said " is that a challenge thunder cracker " ? Jay then looked serious and yelled " i challenge you cole "! Cole just laghd and said " why do you have so much courage , you know i have super strenth "! Jay then moved his eyebrows in anger and yelled " I have so much courage that if i win you drop down as leader , and if i lose i will be forbidden to be a ninja " !

Everyone gasped including me .

Nya ran to jay and said " please dont do it Jay , what if you lose "? Jay just Looked at her with anger in his eyes " i will take my chanses " he said . Cole and jay stood in front of each other . Cole yelled " Zane you be the referee " . i nodded and got between them . " Ok there will no weapons in this fight only fist and strenth " .

Suddenly i felt this pain in my circuits and clenched my side . No one noticed but Nya . She walked over to me and mouthed " are you ok " ? I nodded but i dont think she was byeing , but she still left me .

Cole and Jay got into attack stances . " On my mark we will begin " I said . " ! 1 , 2 , 3 NINJAGO "! I said . The battle has started ...

****************TO BE CONTINUED ********************************************

**I hope you liked my very first chapter of my very first story . Sorry for the semi short chapter but i promise i will make more interesting and longer chapters ! So till next time review and Bella is out !**

**BUT REALY PLZ REVIEW IT WOULD MEAN A LOT TO ME !**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hello it is** **Bella ( once again ) . I see if you got to chapter 2 then you must be interested in my storys ! Lets hope my grammar is better then last time ! I don't own ninjago in any way . So enjoy chapter 2 !**

Zane's P.O.V

The battle has began . I did a roll to dodge Jay and Cole , but as I did a roll the pain in my circuits felt worse . I ignored the pain and looked at Nya . I saw worry in her eyes , not only for me but for Jay . I ignored her worry for me an looked to see the fight .

Jay punched cole in the chest with 99.9 percent of his strenth . The punch didn't seem to have any affect on him , all Cole did was smile .

"Now it's my turn thunder cracker ". Cole said . Cole punched Jay with 25.3 percent of his strenth , and it sent Jay flying 5.3 feet away from Cole . When Jay recovered from the punch Cole headbutted Jay sending him another 2 feet into a wall . When Jay opened his eyes he dodged another one of Cole's punches , but Cole was able to trip Jay and put his foot on his chest .

"Look Jay , dont do this you dont know if your going to win please drop out "! Yellled Nya . Cole then said "She is right Jay , just drop out and we can both froget about this ".

"No i'm not weak , I can and will beat him , even if it means that I have to kill him"!

Everyone gasped .

Cole finnaly grew with rage and kicked Jay across the sewer . "If you want want a fight Jay , I will give you one"! Jay stood up and tried to punch cole , but Cole dodged it and elbowed Jay in the back , causeing him to get back to his knees in pain .

Nya screamed "Jay no please , stop it Cole please "!

She was about to run to Jay but me and Kai held her back . Kai whispered to Nya ,"Nya you can't change the past but you can improve for the future". Nya looked at Jay then back to Kai in tears . "He is going to lose". She said in Kai's chest while I patted her back .

Cole pushed Jay down to the ground with his foot . Jay tried to fight back but he could not find the strength . Cole kept him down with little to no effort .

"Any last words as a ninja Jay ". Cole asked .

Jay didn't awnser .

"HA , I always knew you were weak , useless , good for nothing freak , you are nothing to the team , just a joke "! Cole Said .

We all gasped to hear Cole say that to his brother . Nya looked out from Kai's chest and whispered "please stop dont hurt him , stop Cole . Cole didn't hear him and continued to squeeze his body slowly . Jay opened his eyes slowly to see Nya crying . Then he started to reflect on what Cole said to him . He closed his eyes for a second then he opened his eyes , I saw nothing but anger and fustration in them as he was collecting his strenth .

"No you are wrong Cole". Jay said in a whisper .

I smiled and nudged Nya's side . Nya peeked from Kai's chest and she saw Jay . "COME ON JAY YOU CAN BEAT HIM"! She screemed to the top of her lungs .

When she scremed I felt my ears becomeing unstable as all I heard was this beeping sound . I gone death . Then I clenched onto my ears in pain and let out a small screech . No one seemed to notice though . Will they notice I'm death ?

Kai's P.O.V

I was watching the fight , Cole had his foot on Jay's chest .

Jay did a unecpected move . He push his chest up hard enough for Cole to get his foot off of him , once he did he rolled under him and punched him in the back of his head . Once Cole was dazed he tripped him .

"You may have strength but I have speed"! Yelled Jay .

He started to run around the sewer at lightning speed . I could see Cole was scared because he had no clue were he was . Then out of no were Jay came bouncing off the walls and punched Cole in the face ."

"That is for calling me weak"! Said Jay

Then Cole tried to kick Jay low but he was able to jump high And kick him in the face ."That is for calling me useless"!

When he kicked Cole in the face it caused his nose to gush out Blood . I felt Nya tense up as she saw Cole . I stroked her arm to make her less tense . All I felt was coldness...she would usually be warm .

Then I saw Cole land a punch on Jay . They stared blankly at each other . Then Jay randomly grabbed a pipe and swung it at Cole's head , Cole was knocked down to the ground . He had blood dripping down the side of his face .

"COLE"! Me and Nya yelled . Zane just stared at Cole with worry in his eyes .

Cole touched the side of his face and when he saw his blood he turned pale . I saw him shiver with fear . I heard Cole whisper I give up you win . Jay just looked at him and said "I'm not done with you yet . Then Jay used his foot to slide Cole across the sewer . Jay suddenly elbowed Cole's ademon and Cole spit up blood . "That is for your black heart"! Yelled Jay . Then he kicked him in the same spot and said "that's for calling me a joke"!

Then suddenly Zane clenched his side and screamed on pain . "Zane are you ok"? I asked . All Zane did was nod . "Are you sure"? Nya said . Zane did not answer . I could tell she was just as scared as me . Then Cole came sliding down toward our feet .

"Please...he is...going...to...kill me". Cole said with a gasp between each of his words . Nya looked terrified , bent down , and stroked him arm . Cole looked up to her with his left eye swollen , blood dripping down the side of his face , and he is shivering . When Jay saw Nya and Cole he grew with rage , grabbed Cole by the leg , and threw him overhand across the sewer .

"JAY THAT IS ENOUGH"! Nya yelled . She was stomoping toward Jay in anger . Once she was at Jay she clenched onto hims arm . "JAY THST IS ENOUGH THIS IS GOTTON OUT OF HAND"! When he looked at Nya there was nothing but blue fire in his eye's .

"NO NYA NOT THIS TIME"! Then he pushed my sister ! She came stumbling towards me . I could hear her crying in my arms since Jay pushed her . When I looked over to Cole he was struggling to get up , he was on one knee trying as hard as he could to get up . When he got on both of his feet Jay headed butted him back down .

Then Zane walked up to Jay giving him a death glare . When he got to him he put his hand on his shoulder and shook his head , not saying a word . "WHAT YOU WANT A PEICE OF ME TO ZANE , I GOT TO FIST AND I CAN USE THEM"! Jay yelled . Zane said nothing just stared at him blankly . Jay then grabbed a pipe and swung it at Zane's head . Zane fell on the ground real hard .

"ZANE"! Yelled me and Cole . Cole then stood up and said "You can't be a leader when you hurt your family, I will fight for what is right , even if I lose i will fight for my family"! Cole threw a punch to Jay's chest and it sent him flying . "Let's finish this Cole once and for all"! Jay jump kicked Cole in the face . He fell on hid ribs real hard .

"Cole get up"! Nya yelled . Cole slowly walked over to Zane and knelt down to him . "Zane are you ok"? Cole whispered . Zane put his head up and half of his face was gone . Cole helped him up and Zane walked over to me and frowned . Then suddenly Jay kicked Cole into a wall .

Cole was in a lot of pain , he was clenching his chest , he was pale , and he was bleeding . Before he could get off the wall Jay had his foot up on his chest . "Any last words as a leader Black heart Cole"? Cole said nothing but he just hung his head preparing for the last blow .

"That is what I thought"! Then he punched cole on the side of his head , causeing him to spit out blood . "IM THE NEW LEADER NOW RESPECT ME"! Jay said .

Once the fight was over Jay walked away from Cole and me and Nya ran to Cole . "COLE COLE COLE DO YOU HEAR ME"?! Yelled Nya . Cole slightly opened his eyes and nodded his head no . "How could you Jay"!

"Nya just make up your mind who do you like better , who do you want to win , first your cheering for me then you go to Cole , What is your problem"?! Nya gasped to hear Jay say that .

"Is this what this is about , the whole compititon over me grow up"! You have been acting like a jerk lately and I say we should break up"! _Gasp_ went Jay . "Fine see if i care child"! "NO NEED TO BE ALL HARSH ON EACH OTHER ABOUT THIS"! I yelled . Cole then whispered "please lets get out of here". Jay then yelled "follow me I'm the leader". "I WHOULD NOT FOLLOW YOU IF MY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT JAY WALKER"! Nya yelled .

"I'm finding my own way threw and you guys can join me when you like". She then picked up Cole , put one of his hands around her and started trudgeing into the sewers . I took one look at Jay and went to my sister to help her with Cole . It took Zane a moment to follow us but then we left Jay all by himself . "SEE IF I CARE MEET ME AT CIRUS BORGE'S IF YOU EVER GET THERE"!"See if I care" he continued to say until we were far away from him .

Llyod's P.O.V

I dove into the water for 5 seconds but after that i was above water . WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME ?! When I opened my eyes Something had me by the collar...it was a black panther ! The black panther was running on water . So pretty much im saved by a random black panther that runs on water . When I looked into the panthers blue eyes and it gave me a death glare . Soon we were at shore .

I struggled to get free from it's hold but it finnaly let go of my collar . I was terrified of the black panther. It came closer and closer to me but then I tripped and fell on my back . Then the panther pinned me down to the ground . I closed my eyes waiting for the panther to do what it wants to me .

But instead it did nothing to me . It closed it's eye's , then suddenly I felt dry . Somehow the panther controled the water to make me dry ? "How did you do that"? I asked . All the Panther did was nod and glare at me . We stared at each other untill finnialy it ran to the water . It gestrued for me to go the opposite way from her . "Thank you black panther". I said . It nodded and it went to the water . Who was that...What was that...What is going on ?

Dareth's P.O.V

THESE KIDS ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY ! Im tied to the celieng being hit with sticks ! "Can we do something else this is getting boreing"! Then Sally said "you are boreing". "I am the brown ninja you are talking to and i demand you to unhand me !

Then a kid named Tommy started saying "snake race , snake race , snake race"! Then soon everyone started saying snake race . "What is a snake race"? I asked . Then Molly said "It's only a serious competition with traps , obstacles , dangers , etc"!

"Do you dare challenge mister sensi Dareth".

Then Bob said "cut him down , set up the traps , we will start in an hour"! Molly and Sally cut me down and shoved me in a closet . "Don't be late dareth". Said one of the kids . Oh what have I gotton myself into ?!

Nya's P.O.V

Man Cole is heavy ...wait he is just dragging himself . I put my ear to where his heart is suppose to be beating but all I heard was one heartbeat ." Cole Cole do you hear me". He did not anser . I set Cole down and looked and Kai . Kai felt his pulse and he looked worried . "Is he ...gone"? I asked . It took Kai a moment to awnser but then he finnalily look relived and said " He just slowed his breathing since he is in pain , the faster we get out of here the better we are".

Great just great . We then put Cole between us and continued are way threw the sewers with Zane far behind .

"Um Nya have you noticed that Zane has been a little off lately"? "Yes ,but why"? "I have no clue Nya". Soon Cole was wakening up . "How are you feeling Cole"? Asked Kai . "Like I been hit with a bus , ran over by a stampede , then jumped off of a one million mile building". Cole said very weakly . "Don't worry Cole we will be out of this retched place".

"Hey I think I see a light"! I said . "Finally"! Said Kai relieved . "HEY ZANE"! Me and Kai yelled . Zane didn't respond . I went to run to Zane and snapped my hands in front of his face . "Hey you coming Zane"? I asked

All he did was stare at me blankly ,until he looked at Kai and Cole at the exit , then he walked over to them . Kai climbed up the ladder with Cole hanging onto his neck . When I climbed I slipped but Cole caught me .

"Thanks". I said while blushing . When he lifted me up he clenched his side . "Are you ok Cole"!? I asked sounding a little paniced . "Yea just a little pain". I gazed upon him until Kai broke my gaze and said "Zane come up here and let's go to Cirus Borg"!

Zane looked up , sighed and slowly climbed up the ladder . When Zane got to the top of the ladder he clenched his side and fell down on his back . "ZANE"! Yelled Kai and Cole . Cole jumped down befor Kai , then i juped down after Kai . "Zane what is wrong"! Yelled Kai .

All Zane did was scream in pain and clench his side looking like he was pain . "Zane can you hear me"? Cole asked .

"Oh no this is the big consequence". I mummbled . Kai and Cole yelled "what are you talking about Nya"?!

"Remember when Zane gave half of his life to Pixel , well first it started with him not being able to do spinjitzu , but since he needs all of his energy he is going to ... die".

Kai and Cole gasped . " We need to get to pixel fast befor it's too late"! Said Cole . "Nya and Kai carry Zane". "ok".

Me and Kai carried Zane up as he was vioently shakeing in our arms . When we were in the street i noticed we were slow and Cole looked pale , sick , and weak . Then suddenly we walked into a cord and the outcast came out nowere .

"YOU SHALL NOT PAST THE OUTCAST"! One of the out cast said . Kai said "let us threw we need to see Crus bor-"! Another one of the outcast said "wait are you the ninja"? "Yes now we nee-". Once again we were interupted...RUDE . "We will let you go ... on one condition , one of you must fight us"! I looked at my brother and he looked at me ". Cole was about to say I will fight but my brother stoped him and said I will fight . When I looked at him he whipered" I will keep them busy while you go to Cyrus Borg". Cole helped me with Zane and we wondered away from Kai and the outcast .

We walked as fast as we could , but our fast was really slow . Then suddenly Zane shoked us while he was in pain . "Nya just give him to me , we will never make it in time if we both hold him"! "You are too weak to take him by yourself and what if he shocks you"! I argued .

He sighed and said "I will take my chances". Then he took Zane and ran with me close behind . I really wish he did not say _I will take my chances_ , it reminded me of Jay ... I miss him . Then soon we slowed down because Cole was growing weak . I offered to help Him but he refused my help . When we were close to the office building Cole tripped and fell on his side .

_"Groan"_ went Cole . I ran to Cole's side and paniced "Cole are you ok"?! "Yea come on we are almost there". He said weakly . When he stood up he limped . "Cole don't do this you are already hurt enough"! "Cole looked at me with mixed emotions in his eyes. "Just because i'm not leader dosen't mean I can't protect my family Nya"!

I was worried for him...but he was still fighting... for his family . Before I knew it Cole picked up Zane and continued to run toward the office building .

Pretty soon we were at the ofice building . We were in such a hurry that Cole broke the door to get in .

"PIXEL"! I yelled . No one came . Right now Cole's is pratically white . "Cole are you ok"? I asked . Cole said "yea just tired". Soon we were running up the stairs screaming Pixel and Cole carried Zane over his shoulder . Cole would stop every too often to catch his breath .

"Is Zane still alive"? I asked . Then out of nowere Cole screamed . "Well since he just shocked me I guess he is"! Then in about 8 minitues we were at the top . YAY PIXEL AND CYRUS BORG IS HERE ! The first person Pixel saw was me .

"Salutations Nya". She said in a cheerful tone . Once she saw Cole she gasped . "What happened to you guys"! Yelled Pixel . "Long ...s-s-story ...help me". Said Cole . Then he collapsed on the ground paler than he ever was , breathing very slowly . Cyrus Borg wheeled over to Cole and looked at him with worry in his eyes . I paniced as I looked at Zane and Cole on the ground .

"Joe and Brandon take this man to the infirmary imediatly"! When he said that I started to sweat with worry as two men took Cole to the imfirmary . "Cyrus unplug me so I can go to aid Zane"! Pixel yelled . Cyrus wheeled over to Pixel and quickly unpluged her . Then suddely Kai bursted threw the door .

"Your back so soon"? I asked him . "Well let's just say that our big fight turned into a big emotional talk"!

Then he noticed Zane and Pixel . Pixel was craddling Zane's head in her ams as Zane was slowly opens his eyes . "Pixel"? Zane said very weakly . "I may be death right now but your beauty still speaks to me". Pixel nodded her head as he was talking . "I am dieing for giving you life , and it is up setting but I need you to continue my duty as the ice ninja".

Poor Zane , he sounded weaker and weaker with every moment .

"Also Pixel take care of yourself not only for your heart but for mine". Then he gasped suddenly and said "I'm sorry but I will not surrvive this". Then he slowly started closing his eye's . "No Zane please don't leave me now , I already left you once I don't need you leaving me please Zane". He abruptly opened his and held her hand "don't worry Pixel a piece of me will always be with you". She then smiled and said i'm sorry Zane . Zane looked at her one last time , closed his eyes and said "you will make me proud". He grew limp and then he was completely limp in Pixel's arms .

Cyrus was crying in to his his hand , I was crying into my brothers chest , and my brother was crying into my hair . All Pixel did was look at Zane strokeing his artifical hair . She then whispered I love you Zane , leaned into him and lightly kissed his lips . When she did she buried her face into his chest .

Then suddenly Kai gasped and said "what is going on"? When I looked up from Kai's chest I saw a bright silverish glow were Pixel and Zane were .

_GASP . OMG _

*********************TO BE CONTINUED********************

**Well thank you for reading chapter 2 of my story . Hope you really liked it , it wasen't as exciting as I wanted it to be . A little to much drama for 1 chapter if you ask me ! Well plz review this for me , it would mean a box full of cookies to me ! So until next tim-**

**Bella's dog Nina* Are you forgetting something mother ? **

**me : are you talking ?**

**Nina: YEA SO ?!**

**Me: ok... Oh thanks for reminding me Nina !**

**Nina: no problem mom **

**Bella : A special thanks to the people who reviewed this for me **

**KaiJaybrowinLove32 , ZaneRocks , Frosti1212 , Sketchrex , Cdpdoodler , and Lya200 thank you all for reviewing this ! It means a lot to me !**

**Nina : Hey do I get anything out of this ? **

**Me : You slept on my foot Nina ... while i was typeing !**

**Nina : Whatever but until next time Nina and Bella out !**

**Me : Are we going to share the credit Nina ?**

**Nina: I don't see why not !**

**Me: Ok see you next time ! Review to get a shout out ! **

**Nina: Wait i'm not done ! Is Bella's grammer better ?! Is it better worse WHAT ?! **

**Me: OH come on my grammer is not that bad !**

**Nina : 0_o yes it is ! Don't embarrass me with your bad grammer !**

**Me and Nina : well until next time review tell your friends about me and have a nice week !**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hello all viewers. Thank you all for reading my story and reviewing it means a lot to me !**

**Nina: And me !**

**Me: Oh plz don't start ...**

**Nina: Oh in case you did not know cdpdoodler , I tried to tell Bella that deaf was not spelt death ... She wont listen to me !**

**Me: give me a break my grammar is getting better !**

**Nina: sketchrex said your grammar was bad !**

**me: all he said was that I was doing better And could work on it !**

**Nina: I don't even want to deal with you ! We will settle this after you type all of my ideas !**

**me: grrrrr ... **

**Nina: don't hate Bella after she types up this chapter it's not going to be perfect , like she thinks it's going to be . **

**Me: DO WE ALWAYS HAVE TO FIGHT !?**

**Nina: yes **

**Me: Zip your lip !**

**Nina: HA joke's on you I don't have lips !**

**Me: -_-**

**Nina: Dog Got's SMART'S !**

**Me : LET'S JUST GET TO THE STORY !**

**Nina: fine brat...**

Garmadon's P.O.V

After I fell to the water I swam to shore as fast as I could , and ran my way towards the closest town I could get to! "Wait what am I doing the closest town from here is day's away"! I might as well take my time! I was slowly walking around Yoshi's land trying to get to the closest town.

I look up at the the sky and sigh. "Lloyd stay safe don"t show your weakness". I whisper to myself . Everything I looked at reminded me of Lloyd being torn away from me. One green leaf being torn away from a tree , the stray green grass in the middle of the dirt , even a green bird being pushed out of the nest.

I punched a tree in frustration and in anger as I thought about the last words Lloyd told me _,"I couldn't do this without you father I have failed you". _

As I punched the tree I started to slump down . I sat down at the foot of the tree and meditated to calm myself. Pretty soon hunger struck up on me and I took a quick glance around to find something for me to eat .

"Hm that looks good enough to eat". I said when I saw something that looked at an apple on the ground nearby. I grabbed it and observed it. "Looks like an apple". I said. I was slowly about to take a bite out of it , but suddenly something or someone swiped it out of my hands .

I looked at were the apple was then I slowly looked upwards to find to find brown...paws? As I looked up more and more I saw a black panther with brown paws. I gasped to see the panther was glaring at me. When I tried to grab the apple the black panther would growl at me and push me back.

"What is your problem I'm hungry"! I said with a little annoyance in my voice. Then out of nowhere the panther pinned me down on my back and growled at me. "Leave me alone"! I screamed at it.

Then a bird swooped down and took the apple into its the nest. "Thanks panther now I'm going to starve". I said angrily. I noticed the panther was gazing at something , so I followed it's gaze. When I followed it's gaze it landed at the bird. The panther continued to look at the bird so I did as well.

Soon the bird took a bite of the apple. Once the bird took a bite of the apple , the apple turned gray and the bird fell out of the tree. I ran to the bird and when I did it was dyeing. I gasped to see that bird on the ground...that could have been me !

I glanced at the panther and it was glaring at me. I was terrified of those eyes glaring at me. I managed to say "I'm sorry for being rude to you , I guess I'm just a little stressed and hungry". Then the panther slowly walked away.

I sighed and leaned back onto the tree to meditate.

About 15 minutes later I heard a sound behind the bush. I was in a defense stance until I saw a black tail. It was the panther.

"What do you want now panther"? I asked in a sarcastic tone. It was backing toward me dragging something in its mouth. Then it dragged it in front of me and sat next to me , like a dog. When I looked at what the panther has brought I gasped .

Lloyds P.O.V

Im just walking in the mountains , I defiantly have not been here with my dad , the panther must have placed me in a place I haven't been. STUPID CAT! I still can't help but wonder about it. _The panther ,were did it come from ,why did it help me ,how did it run on water ,and the blue eyes ... it just scares me! _

The thought about that panther makes me shiver ! I have a bad feeling about the panther ,I just don't know what it is about! Is it the glareing blue eyes ,the running on water ,the way it came out of nowere ,what is it?! I remember Kai once told me to trust my gut and my gut is telling me don't go the opposite way of the panther ,follow the panther. My brain was telling me to go the opposite way the panther ,then before I knew it i was argueing with myself.

ME: Were should I go I don't know what to do!

GUT: Lloyd listen to me ,you don't know that kitten ,why listen to it ,it did not even say anything all it did was motion! And to top it off panthers aren't around here ,IT COULD BE A IMPOSTOR!

ME: I don't know ,that panther did save my life.

BRAIN: Lloyd listen to me ,your only hope is to do what the panther wants ,you don't have your dad and to top it of you have the brain of a 12 year old! Your only hope is the panther now.

GUT: STAY OUT OF THIS BRAIN !

ME: JUST LEAVE ME ALONE SO I CAN DECIDE !

GUT: TRUST NO ONE YOU ARE THE GOLDEN NINJA ! And you also need to feed me!

BRAIN: Also remember make the right decisions the faith of ninjago rest on it. No pressure!

ME: wow thanks ...

Eventually I stop arguing with myself and thought about what my brain said. _Make the right decisions the faith of ninjago rest on it. _Hmm maybe that's just my brain overacting to all of the stress and me being 12 years old...I hope._  
_

I look back at where the panther dropped me off then the direction I was going. I sighed and said "I must be crazy". I decided to go the opposite way of the panther. I heard my brain say in a whisper "good choice Lloyd".

... I GONE CRAZY!

Jay's P.O.V

GRRR...HOW DARE THEY LEAVE ME ,IM THE LEADER! BUT...I have to admit it overreacted ... WAIT! NYA OVERREACTED ,SHE BROKE UP WITH ME! What am I saying ,she will be crawling back to me in no time...WAIT! I WILL BE CRAWLING BACK TO HER! Who is going to fall in love with me? WAIT I'm the leader ,I can do anything!

I been wandering here for...4 hours? I lost count of how long I have been down here. Soon hunger crept up on me ,so I sat down to try and calm my stomach ,but that only seemed to make it worse.

"I need to get out of here before I starve". I heard my stomach growl at me very angrily at me. Then suddenly a gust of wind came blowing toward me.

_Do you need some help? _ I heard the wind whisper to me. I shuttered to hear the winds voice...wait...the wind has a voice?! I looked around very scared. I heard something behind me ,something beside me ,something in front of me ,then the gust of wind calmed down.

I slowly turned around to see two angry brown eyes. Then I felt something sharp and cold on my neck, it was a blade made of rock. When I looked back up to the person the person gave me a death glare. "Who are you and what are you doing here"?

The mysterious person asked me. "May I ask the same question"? I said.

I could not see the persons face down from its nose because it had a leaf mask. "I asked you first". She said. "I'm Jay Walker ,blue ninja ,and I'm hear because I needed to see the serpintine and I did. Now way at are you doing here"?

The person just glared at me and said "I'm Lauren and I'm here for no reason". "Well Lauren please get your knife off of my neck so I can breath"! I yelled.

She looked at her knife then finally slowly moved it down. "Do you need help getting out of here"? Lauren asked. "No thank you I can get out of here my self I'm a leader"! "And who are you leading ,if you were a leader would they have left you behind"?

I paused and looked at her. "Please help me out of here". I said with a little shakiness in my voice. "That is what I thought. Now lets get out of here before the fungus gets to your head". Then she walked off with me behind her.

"Can you take your mask off"? I asked with a little curiosity in my voice. She stopped and looked at me with anger in her eyes. "I rather not if you don't mind". She said with a little shaking in her voice. "Ok".

_some time later__ *_

_"I...SEE...A LIGHT! _Am I dead"? I said.

"You are not dead Jay ,we are nearly there". "YES last one there is a rotton skeleton"! I yelled. Then I ran toward the exit but Lauren walked. Soon I climbed up the stairs and waited for Lauren to climb up. When we were both up I breathed in the fresh air. I sighed and looked at Lauren. She seemed to be distant from her mind.

"Hey you ok"? I asked. "Yea just got a lot on my mind". We then just stood there for a moment then she said "well I have my journey and you have yours". "Thanks for helping me before you killed me"! "No problem"!

Soon she walked away from me. "Wait"! I yelled. "Were will you be going"? I asked.

Before she could answer the wind whipped around her so fast that I could not see her. When the wind stopped she wasn't there...all that was left was a feather and her leaf mask. _Hmmmm..._. Then suddenly I heard the wind whisper "good luck Jay". I smiled and said "thank you" to no one specifically.

I can't help but wander...

***********TO BE CONTINUED***********

**Lets start with SOOO sorry for the sort chapter! I planed on making it** **a lot longer. So you can hate me for now! So Nina do you need to say anything at all?!**

**Nina: -snore-**

**Me: awwwww -pets head- good girl !**

**KaiJaybrowinLove32: sorry to ruin the moment but your are about to forget something!**

**Me: oh yes! Shout outs go to**

**guest ,wolfpurpledinosaur , and special agent Alanshee! Thanks a bunch !**

**sketchrex: also don't forget ... The war of grammar! You must win!**

**Lya200: forgetting anything else Bella?**

**Me: Yes... anyways anyone find the Easter egg? Also I would love to here some theories about ANYTHING. The panther ,Lloyd ,even Jay and Nya's relationship! I would love to here them all!**

**Nina: -yawn- please review for me and Bella , it encourages her to type!**

**Me: you are so much nicer when you get your sleep!**

**Nina: I just realized how much comfier your bed is then your foot. **

**Me: great...**

**Sketchrex: war of grammar ,war of grammar !**

**Nina: hmmmmm she can do better.**

**Me: well anyways review to get a shout out , you review you will be my BOFE for ever!**

**Lya200: what is a BOFE if I may ask ?**

**KaiJaybrowinLove32: Best online friend ever! DUH**

**Nina: don't get smart with me!**

**Me: ok anyways read next weekend and Bella is out ! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hello viewers and welcome to chapter 4! Sry that the last chapter was disappointing but lets hope this chapter will make up for it! So lets get to it!**

Garmadon's P.O.V

_Gasp_! "Why did you bring me this?" I asked the panther. All the panther did was pur into my neck. The panther has brought me a large leaf full of fruit. "Is all of this edible?" The panther then nodded yes. I looked at the fruit then took a bite out of something that looked like a pear. "You really did not have to bring me all this, you know that right?" It nodded it's head yes to me. _Hmmmm_...

"Is it ok if I talk to you? I can use a break from walking." The panther yawned, got in front of me, and gestered for me to start. I smiled and said "thank you."

"Well I have this son named Lloyd and he is the green ninja and the over lord has him in his possession. Also since then I've been a little stressed out trying to get to the closest town, and that is days away! Then you found me and here we are now."

The panther then looked at me with a blank expression. "Of course what was I thinking your a panther, a cat that dosen't know too much about ninjago." Then the panther growled at me. "You are not an average panther." Then it closed it's eyes and smiled.

About 30 minitues later I was done with the fruit and veggies the panther gave me. "Well if I want to get to the next town fast I think I might want to go now." I said to the panther. When I stood up and tried to walk away the panther jumped in front if me. "Hey, what's up?" All the panther did was glare at me and continue to stay in front of me. I tried get jump over it but it pinned me to the ground softly. "Get off cat!" I said playfully. It got off of me slowly and continued to glare at me. Then again I tried to get past it, but then it got in front of me. "What is your pro-."

Before I could finish my sentence the panther got between my legs and lifted me up, and I way sitting on it like a horse. "What are you doing?!" I said with anger in my voice. Then it looked at me like I was crazy then it rolled it eyes. Then I finally got the message.

"Are you really going to carry me all the way to the next town?" It nodded its head yes in response. "You know it's days away right!" Once again it glared at me and nodded its head. "Well it's not your responsibility and I don't want you to ge-." Before I could finish my sentence the panther bolted off, and I was on barely on. _AHHHHHHHH_ ! I was terrified! The panther was going so fast and I had nothing to grab onto. I slowly got on the right way and tried to stay on. I looked at its neck and noticed there was an extra fat on its neck, so of course I grip onto it. When I did the panther growled and glared at me.

"How else do you expect me to hang on cat!?" I yelled at it. The panther ran faster and continued to glare at me. When it looked back in front we were about to crash into a tree. "_AHHHHH_!" Right when we about to crash into the tree it climbed up as fast as it could, and it started jumping from tree to tree. "Don't ever scare me like that!" All the panther did was grin and continue to run faster and faster. When I looked behind us I couldn't see any thing but the ocean and forest. "Wow you are not a regular panther, an ordinary panther can't run as fast as you!" All the panther did was nod it's head and continue to run.

About 15 minutes later-

Soon we were at the mountain range and the panther took a break. "Are you ok panther?" It nodded and gestured for me to get back on. I got back on the panther and asked "How come it would have took me hours to get here, but it took you a few minutes?" All it did was shrug it's shoulders. When I gripped onto the fat of its neck it bolted into the mountains. It landed on rugged rocks and the panther slipped a few times, other than that we were ok.

Soon we were in the middle of a really shaky rock and the closest rock was far. "Be careful panther, focus!" The panther rolled its eyes and crouched down, getting ready to jump off. Then it jumped off, but I did not make it! It was hanging on the ledge with only it front paws hanging on. I was clenching onto its neck, trying not to fall. Then suddenly I felt something grip my arm.

When I opened my eyes I saw the panther had me by the hand with its teeth, then it threw me onto the rock. When I opened my eyes I saw the panther struggling to get on the rock. I ran to help it but it winced and it fell down the cannon. Right that moment I did something I now regret...I jumped off the cliff down to the panther.

Dareth's P.O.V

_SNORE...SNORE...SNORE_. "Hey Dareth wake up!" I was slowly wakeing up and I saw Sally wakening me up. "It's Mr. Sensi Dareth to you Sally!" I managed to say even though I was SO tired. Then suddenly Cleo smacked me across the face and yelled "GET UP, ITS TIME FOR THE CHALLENGE!" When she said that I immediately got up and said "LETS GO!"

Sally and Cleo lead me toward the starting line. I could tell we were close because there was a huge crowd of kids. When I got to all the kids, they quieted down and they cleared a circle, in the middle of the circle was a little girl wearing pink short shorts. "We have our competitor, Jessica Mars!" Yelled Tommy. When I got another good look at Jessica I noticed that she was shorter than the rest of the kids, and was scrawnier then the rest. When she looked into my eye I saw her mouth, help me!

_Hmmmmm..._

"GO TO THE STARTING LINE!" I heard Cleo yell. Me and Jessica got to the starting line. "The rules are: no chit chatting, you pass out or faint you are automatically out, no using weapons, and most important NEVER help the opposite team!" Yelled Tommy. "The loser has to listen to the winner FOREVER!" Yelled Molly. When we got to the starting line all the kids yelled "SNAKE RACE SNAKE RACE!""ON YOUR MARK, GET SET, SNAKE RACE!" That was the word to start the race.

I wander why Jessica was asking for my help?

~Dream~

_It's a regular day without the overlord and everyone is happy...especially Zane. Zane and Pixel were in the corner meditating while Jay and Kai were arguing. In the middle of the argument Cole left to go somewhere. Nya, Jay, and Kai followed him out oroom. When Zane opened his eyes no one was there, only Zane. He looked around and Zane seemed to be be shocked because Pixel was right next to him a moment ago. Zane was looking around but then suddenly he heard Pixel screaming._

_He ran outside to were he heard the scream. When he made it out to were her scream was there no one was there. Zane had anger on his face and yelled "were are you Pixel!" He walked around looking for Pixel. Then suddenly he heard a snicker. Zane looked in front of him but no one was there. Then suddenly Kai, Jay, Cole, and Nya jumped up behind him and yelled "BOO!" Zane looked behind him and yelped in fear._

_"Were is Pixel, what is going on?!" Zane said. When he said that the weather became awfully cold. "Chill out it is called a prank Zane!" Yelled Jay. Then suddenly Zane stumbled backward into something, and gripped onto it as hard as he could. Then suddenly there was a snap and everyone looked behind Zane. Zane wasn't aware what he broke until he brung his fist back to himself...he had a handful of gears. He gasped and looked behind him. Pixel was behind him and her wrist was broken. She looked at her wrist with wide eyes then looked at Zane with anger in her eyes._

_"I'm sorry Pixel!" Zane yelled. All Pixel did was glare at him as the temperer drops. When Zane looked back at the others they weren't there...instead it was it full form of the overlord. He was doing a evil laugh._

_Before Zane even thought first he did his spinjitzu and it was larger then normal. When he stopped spinning Zane was not there...it was an arctic fox. The arctic fox lunged at the overlord and attacked him. About two minutes later the overlord was on his knees laughing like a maniac. Then his figure started to fall apart and it turned into Kai, Jay, Cole, and Nya. They were all bloody on the ground._

_"How could ?" Said Kai. All the arctic fox did was glare at them and snarl. Then it attacked them once again, this time killing them. Then a sudden blizzard came blowing them all away. At the end if the dream there was only deep blue eyes staring, Then it went _

~End of Dream~

Zane's P.O.V

I woke up with a startle and in the process I hit my head on the bunk onto of me. I tried to get a quick glance around me but Pixel yelled "ZANE!?" She tackle hugged me into the bed and I fell on my back. "ARE YOU OK, HOW ARE YOU FEELING, HOW DID YOU SURVIVE,HOW DID YOU DO TH-?!" She was talking so fast that I chould barely pick up what she was saying, and I stopped her before she asked more questions. Then I noticed she had her hand on my chest. "May I?" She asked. I slowly nodded my head and opened my chest compartment.

When she looked into my chest she gasped. "What is it?" I asked sounding a little paniced. All she did was stare into my chest. Then finally I snuck a peek into my chest and I gasped...my heart wasent half...it was half whole! We both stared breathless until I finally said "Pixel what happened and don't spare any details!" She sighed and said "I don't have all the awnsers but I will my best to elaborate." I nodded and she sighed getting ready to explain.

"What happened was you, Nya, Cole,and Kai came back from the sewers beaten. You were dying... When you and Cole collapsed to the ground Cole was rushed into the imfirmary while I was with you. You were dying in my arms ,you were deaf, and you wanted me to carry on your duty as the white ninja. Then the last moment crept up upon us as you were dead in my arms. Then suddenly you were glowing a bright silver. It lasted a while but when it stoped you were not there instead it was an arctic fox. It was laying in my lap and it slowly sat up. When it was standing it looked at me with a closed smile and nudged me with it nose. When I finally looked back into its eyes they were blue. Then it passed out into my lap."

I was amazed by her realistic story and I asked "is there anything else?" She said "not anything I should recall." We sat there for a moment and I noticed we were the only one's in the room. "Pixel were is everyone?" I finally asked. "They are all in the infirmary." "May I see them please Pixel?" "Yes you may Zane."

I stood up and helped Pixel to her feet. "Are you feeling fine Zane, I mean you have been threw a lot." "Of course Pixel don't worry." She smiled and lead me toward the infirmary. She shouldn't be worring about me...I need to worry about her! My dream dose it mean something...will it come true im worried...

When I was done talking to myself we were at the door to the infirmary. "Keep your voice low Zane, I think Cole is still asleep." I nodded my head and we quietly walked in to find Kai and Nya sitting next to a bed with Cole in it. Me and Pixel quietly walked in. Nya seemed a little startled by my presence, all Kai did was look at us then look back at Cole, who was asleep. Nya stood up,hugged me and asked "can you hear me Zane?" I nodded and she smiled. "What is the matter with Cole?" I asked. Nya was about to awnser but then Cyrus Borge came in and said "I can awnser that question."

"He has lost 43 percent of his blood, he has broke 2 of his ribs, he broke his nose, and he has fractured his left leg." I gasped when I heard him say that. "How can Cole survive these measures!" "I don't know but it is extrodinary!" "Speaking of extrodinary how did you get power in here?" Asked Kai.

"I think I can answer that question." Said Pixel. "He used Zane's heart for power, but he will only use it for emergencies."

Right at that moment Cole stirred in his sleep, he couldn't move much, but he didn't wake up. Nya turned her attention to Cole, gently grabbed his hand and stroked it. "This is all my fault." She said barely above a whisper. Cyrus Borge put his hand on her shoulder and asked "what happened down in the sewer?" Kai then said "Jay and Cole got in a fight." "So Jay did this?" "Yes." "Speaking of the blue ninja, were is he." Asked Pixel. "Possibly still in the sewer." Kai answered. "Should we go look for him?"

"No need to look for me." A new voice emerged in the conservation. When we looked were the voice came from to see Jay leaning against the door. "Hey." He said. Nya turned red with anger and yelled "You beat up Cole almost to death, you leave by yourself, then you come back after hours and all you say is hey?!" Then she punched Jay in the arm really hard. "At least I came back, if it wasn't for Lauren I would have never-!" "Wait wait wait...who is Lauren?"I met her in the sewer." Then Kai jumped in on the conservation and asked "why was she in the sewer?" The Jay said "I don't know!"

Then Nya asked "Zane how did you survive anyways? Your generator was so slow that you had no control!" Kai then asked "also how did you come back to life...you were a fox! Jay then gasped and said "you turned into a fox?!" The I yelled "Let me think for a moment!" They all stared at me like I was crazy. "WHAT!?" I yelled.

Kai spoke up and said "it's just you never yell at us." "Sorry I'm just confused." Pixel put her hand on my shoulder and said "it's alright Zane!" I nodded my head and sighed.

We all jut sat there for a moment but then suddenly Cole groaned. "COLE!" Yelled me and Kai. Nya ran to his side and gently said "wake up Cole, please." Cole was having trouble opening his eyes but he managed it. He had his eyes half open and he was groaning. Nya tackle hugged him and asked "how are you feeling?" Cole winced and said "OW OW OW OWWW!" When he said that she quickly stepped back and said "I'm sorry!"

When I looked over at Jay and he was red with anger. Kai gave him a death glare and they were having a stare off.

When I looked back to Nya and Cole, Nya was gripping Cole's hand. Cole tried to sit up but he winced and went back onto his back. Pixel then walked over and helped Cole sit up. When he did she touched his chest and gasped. When he took off the blanket that was covering him there was a cast around his chest, left leg, and some bandages on his arm to stop the bleeding.

"Wha-wha-what happened?" He said shaking. Cyrus Borge home up him and said "you lost 43 percent of your blood, broke 2 of your ribs,broke your nose, and fractured your left leg. That also explains why you are so pale." After he said he patted Cole's shoulder and Cole winced.

Then suddenly Kai and Jay stood up, still having a glare off. Pixel then got between them and said "enough!" They stopped having there glare off and just crossed their arms over their chest and grumbled. Nya gave them a death glare and they stopped. We all just sat there for a moment until the doctor came in and said "I'm sorry but our visiting hours are over. So you are going to have exit. Kai and Jay were the first ones to leave, and when they did I heard Kai yell "I'm going to kill you!" And I heard Jay yelp. Before Nya left she said "don't worry Cole we will be back and we hope you are better soon." He smiled and said "thanks Nya." Once he said that Nya left blushing. Then me and Pixel left.

"How long will it take for Cole to heal, Pixel?" I asked her. She sighed and said "six to 12 months. "Cant he heal faster?! It would be to late by then!" "I'm sorry but no Zane." We both sighed and walked to the others.

No it can't be...we can't wait for that long... We need to act now!

Lloyd P.O.V

I have been walking hour after hour after hour! I tripped several times...stupid tiny 12 year old feet! I took a break after...3 hours? I lost track of time after 30 minutes of walking. I took a break under a tree that was on a hill. I was just thinking about my father and ninjago until my stomach growled at me angrily. "Yea yea I know, if I don't eat soon I'm going to die, bla bla bla, JUST SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE! And actually for a moment my stomach stopped growling at me.

Then out of no were a gust of wind came blowing north, the direction I was heading. I looked to the direction the wind was blowing and followed it. It was running as fast I could north.

About 7 minutes the wind stopped but I continued to run. After a while I spotted something in the distance...wait...it's a cabin! "YESSSS!" I yelled. I was running downhill so fast I tripped and tumbled downhill. I stopped right in front of the cabin. The cabin was on a ledge, perfect view of the ocean. I got up to the cabin and knocked on the door.

I did not hear anything, so I walked inside. There wasn't too much inside. There was a small bed in the corner, a fireplace, a table, and some cabinets. I sat on the bed for a moment to relax.

Then all of a sudden I heard something behind me, so I whipped me head behind me to see nothing. Then I heard something beside me. I kept hearing things all around me, then I finally stop in front of me to see two brown eyes. I was sweating when we locked eyes.

"Who are you?" The mysterious person asked me with a solid voice. "I-I-I'm L-l-Lloyd, who a-are y-you?"I asked with shakiness in my voice. The mysterious person giggled a little and said "no need to be scared L-l-Lloyd." Then I said "my name is Lloyd. "Ok Lloyd, are you hungry?"

I opened my mouth to say yes but my stomach growled really loud. "So that is a yes then Lloyd?" The mysterious person asked. I nodded my head real quick in response. "Ok." When the mysterious person stood up I noticed that she had a long brown braid, and at the tip it was black.

"Who are you?" I asked. She paused and said "I'm Lauren." I could not see her face from the nose down because she had a leaf mask. She walked over to the cabinets, took out some fruit and a bowl and started makeing something out of the fruit. I sat down on the bed watching her do her thing. "Didn't your parents ever teach you about stranger danger?" She asked me. "Mabe..." She just giggled and continued to do her thing with the fruit.

A few minutes she was done and put it all in the bowl, then she pulled the table up to the bed and sat the bowl in front of me. "Go on and eat Lloyd." She said. "DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE!" I screamed to the top of my lungs.

I then demolished the fruit inside, without using my hands. When I looked up from the bowl I could tell Lauren was disgusted. I burped and said "excuse me." She giggled and asked "is your stomach satisfied?" I nodded my head rapidly as my response.

She leaned beack and said "so Lloyd tell me about yourself." First I sighed then I began.

"Im Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, son of lord garmadon. Im the green ninja. And there is really nothing much to say at the moment."

Then she said "first of all what kind of middle name is Montgomery? Second of all who is Lord Garmadon? And third of all what is a green ninja?" "GEEZ... you don't get out often do you?" "No not really..." "Well I can't really explain...Well in the mean time tell me about yourself Lauren."

When I said that she stoped breathing for a moment and very quietly said "I rather not talk about myself, if you don't mind Lloyd." "Ok, at least tell me how old you are." She paused then said "I don't know how old I am.

We just sat there for a moment then she asked "So what brings you to the north mountain anyway? No one besides me has not been here for years."

"Well I was kidnapped by a dude named Pythor, then out of nowere a panther came and saved me, then it dropped me off a few miles away from here." I noticed that she was stareing off into space so I said "Yea you don't know who pythor is, can't blame you."

"D-d-d-did you say p-p-panther?" She asked a little shakey. "Yea why?" Then she grabbed my shirt and shook me back and fourth yelling "WHAT DID IT LOOK LIKE!?" I managed to pry her off and say "chill out! OK the panther was black with brown paws." Then she said "And the eyes were..." Then I said "They were ocean blue."

When I said that she gasped. "Oh no...it can't be..." She said in a whisper. "Im sorry Lloyd...I-I have to go." then she ran out the door. "Lauren wait!" I ran outside after her but by the time I was outside the wind was whipping around her so fast I chould not see her. When the wind stoped she wasent there. All that was left was her leaf mask and a feather...

"Lauren..." I whispered. Then I heard the wind talk to me. It said "_Im sorry Lloyd_." Why was Lauren so afraid of the panther...will I ever see her again...

*****************TO BE CONTINUED********************

**So what do you think... Dose it make up for the last chapter?**

**Nina: OR NOT!**

**cdpdoodle: Don't even start...**

**Lya200: Plz just no...**

**Nina: Speaking of Lya... your theorie is dead WRONGE! YOUR CRAZY!**

**Lya200: I know...**

**Nina: I have a true fact! the deal with the panther is-**

**Me: *covers Nina's mouth* Don't listen to her! she is just a little dog!**

**Nina: IM SOOOO MUCH OLDER THAN YOU!**

**Me: dude...your 4 years old...**

**Special Agent Alanshee: she is pretty much 28...**

**Nina: Thank you!**

**Sketchrex: Do you always have to fight...**

**Me and Nina: YES!**

**wolfpurpledinosaur: RAWR!**

**Everyone: 0_0**

**wolfpurpledinosaur: ...#YOLO!**

**me: #JELLO!**

**Lya200: Can we plz just wrap this up?!**

**Sketchrex: COME ON BELLA WRAP IT UP!**

**cdpdoodle:WRAP IT UP LIKE A TACO!**

**Me: OK...OK... See you all next weekend Read and Review and leave theries on my fanfiction and Dont be afraid to send me a private message!**

**Nina: You mean PM?**

**Me: whatever... but untill next ti-**

**Everyone: MKAY BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hello! Chapter 5 welcomes you! It's summer time! Unless you live up north...I live in the south. Since it is now summer (for me) I MIGHT be able to post 2 times a week, who knows I might only do it once a week. We will have to see in the future! So instead of reading this let's get to the story!**

Pythor's P.O.V

The over lord is really upset with me. "WHAT OTHER SOURCE COULD WE USE? WE DRAINED ALL OF THE BOYS POWER, YET I CANT ESCAPE THIS RETCHED DIGITAL PRISON!" The overlord hissed at me. "Patient's overlord patient's." "I AM SICK AND TIRED OF WAITING, I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" "Just think for a moment, who is going to help you besides me?!"

He stopped for a moment and said "no one." "Ok now what sort of power can help you out?" "I TOLD YOU, IT'S THE BOYS POWER!" "Their has to be more power, somewhere ." "Well we can't get Garmadon to help us, and to make Wu help us we are going to have to turn him back to normal!"

I thought for a moment and said "what about Garmadon's wife?" "Do you think she can help us Pythor?" "HEY, we managed to kill Lloyd!" "True..."

I opened the door and noticed the ninjas falcon was nearby. _Hmmm... _I went back inside and got a strong magnet, and the falcon got stuck to the magnet, also metal wu.

"What are we going to do with their falcon?" He asked me. "_Mwahaha, we are going to send out ninja a little message..." _Then we both started to laugh evilly.

_MWAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Dareth's P.O.V

The snake race has begun and me and Jessica started running toward the top of the building. Very strangely I haven't run into any obstacles.

"Ha this is too easy, the brown ninja has this in the bag!" I yelled to Jessica. She just ran faster and cried. _Why is she crying?_ I thought to myself. Then suddenly I slipped on oil.

_Hahahahaha! _I heard all the kids say. "Yea, you got this in the trash bag!" Molly yelled. Then suddenly Jessica slipped, but there was no obstacle. Then she mouthed to me "_go Dareth, go!"_ Right at that moment I stood up and said "later loser!" Jessica looked shocked when I said that and stood up.

Then I continued to run with Jessica far behind. _Hmmmm what is that girls problem? I thought to myself. _Then suddenly smoke started to come out of the walls and floors. "Knock out gas." I heard Jessica whisper. Then I suddenly felt tired, so I fell onto my knees, slowly slipping into unconscious. Before I slipped into darkness I felt someone drag me across the floor boards. When I opened my eyes I noticed the whole place was foggy so I couldn't see who was dragging me.

Then I was consumed by nothing but a never ending world of darkness...

Lloyds P.O.V

After Lauren left I climbed up the tree near her house and sat at the top thinking. _Why am I always so alone..._ I then started crying softly. "Why did this happen to me..." I whispered to myself. I then buried my eyes into my knees, hugging my knees, trying to make myself as small as possible. "Just...why..." I continued to say as I was crying. Then suddenly the wind around me started to whip around me. Right at that moment I slowly moved my legs away from my eyes.

_Lloyd...just remember...you are never alone...please...just please...don't make the same mistake I did. _The wind told me. "I am always alone!" I yelled to the air. _Lloyd...nature is always here...your never alone...even when it looks like it...you are not. I am always here for you." _I just...don't know what to do and don't know were to go."I said crying. _Lloyd...your heart knows the way...follow it and everything will be revealed. _With that the wind died down a bit. "No please don't leave me, I need someone...anyone. Will I ever see Lauren ever again?" Then the wind died almost all the way. The last words I heard the wind say was "_only time will tell." _With that the wind completely died out.

What does the wind mean by, _your heart knows the way, follow it and everything will be revealed. "_What does that mean?" I yelled to the wind. I got no answer.

Then I hugged my knees, listening to the crashing waves, crying. I sat there crying for about 10 minutes then my head started to talk to me.

_Lloyd, would your dad want you to be sitting here crying? _

"No."

_Come on bro, you are the green ninja. Also the ultimate spinjitzu master. You can figure out how to get to your dad, or better yet, the ninja! So get off this tree, think for a moment, and find a way out of here! _

_"_But im 12 years old!"

_Remember what your dad would say, if you put you mind to anything you can accomplish everything._

_"_Thanks brain."

_No problem._

With that I stopped talking to my brain. I got off the tree and went into the cabin to think. "How am I going to get back to ninjago?" I whispered to myself. I looked around the cabin to see if there was anything that could help me, so far there is nothing.

_Aw man...how am I going to get to ninjago?_

Nya's P.O.V

We are in a room with four bunk beds, one in each corner. I'm sitting on the bottom left corner bunk. Above me was Kai. In the bunk in front of me was Zane, and above him was Jay.

At the top bunks Jay and Kai were having and glare off. Jay had a black eye while Kai had a purple cheek. They were just giving each other glares then suddenly Jay rose up a fist.

"Don't you think we had enough violence for one day?" Asked Zane. When he said that there was nothing but silence. Then Jay hung upside down from the bunk to look at Zane and asked "what did I miss when I was in the sewer?" Kai grumbled and said "Zane died." "But he is right here! Or is he a ghost?" I cut in the conservation and said "exactly. We don't know how he survived." Then suddenly Zane yelled "can we just talk about something else!"

When he said that everyone fell quiet and Jay fell from the bed. We have not said another word for two whole minutes until Jay said "I'm hungry." Pixel, who was in the corner of the room, said "I can go get you some food." And with that Pixel ran out of the room. Zane sighed and lied down in his bed.

"Speaking of which, who is Lauren?" Asked Kai. Jay sighed before answering.

"She is someone I met in the sewer. She had a long brown braid, and about two inches at the bottom of her hair was black. She had light brown eyes that scares me! When we met she tried to kill me with a dagger. I could not see her face from the nose and down because she wore a mask. Lauren is basically a mystery...she is like a ghost, one minute she is there the next she is gone! That is all I can say about Lauren."

Kai then asked "did she say why she was in the sewer or were she was going?" Then Jay said "No, all she said was that she was there for no reason and she had a journey." No one had any comments about Lauren.

Then a few minutes later Pixel came in with four plates of peanut butter and jelly. She gave one plate of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches to each of us. Jay scarfed down his two sandwiches and everyone was disgusted. "JAY!" I yelled. "If you keep eating like that you are going to choke!" Jay stopped eating for a moment and said "sorry." He could not say it too well because he had a mouth full of peanut butter. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

Kai ate his at a normal pace but Zane sniffed his food then rejected it. "Zane, are ok?" I asked. "I just don't want to eat that." He answered. "But you liked peanut butter and jelly before." I argued. "Then he stood up and said "I have to go." Kai joined in the conservation and asked "And were will you be going?" Zane ran too fast out the door to answer. "What is wrong with Zane?" Asked Jay. "No clue." Said Kai. "Do you think we should follow him?" I joined in the conservation and said "it may be a good idea." I walked toward the window to see Zane already outside running out of the city.

"We better hurry, if we want to get to him." I said. With that we all ran out of the room, Jay still trying to lick the peanut butter off his hands.

_What is up with Zane?_

Garmadon's P.O.V

I am hurdling down the cliff towards the panther. Once I got face to face with the panther I saw sadness in it's eyes. Then the world around us seemed to slow down. "I-I'm sorry panther, I should not have let you try and take me to the next village." I said in sorrow. When I looked back at the panther I saw shock in it's face. Then suddenly the panther grabbed me by the arm with it's mouth and put me back on it's back. We were hurdling faster and faster toward the earth then suddenly something stopped us from falling. When I looked under the panther there was a bridge of water and the panther was running on the bridge.

"Y-Y-You can walk on water?!" I asked. The panther had no response, it just continued to run on the water. I gripped onto it's neck and the bridge started to get steep. Then before I knew it we were out of the cannon and the panther was running out of the mountains on the water bridge. I can tell this is going to be a long day.

_4 hours later_

It's starting to get dark and we are in the middle of the woods. Also the panther was limping slightly, slowing down, and panting very rapidly. "Do you need to take a break panther?" I asked. The panther nodded it's head no and bolted deeper into the woods.

About 5 minutes later the panther stopped abruptly and moved it's ears around. "What is it?" I whispered. The panther had no response and continued to move it's ears around. Then the panther slowly crouched down and walked toward the bushes. When I looked threw the bushes I saw several huts, a group of people, and in the middle a large fire in the middle.

I suddenly slipped of the panther's back because it sat down. I was face to face with the panther, I saw seriousness in it's eye's. "Well I guess this is goodbye my friend." I said in a whisper. When I stood up the panther playfully pinned me down on my back and purred into my chest. I laughed slightly and cupped it's head in my hands. When it opened it's eye's, instead of me seeing serious scary blue eye's, I saw happiness and relief. When I looked into it's eye's, they reminded me of someone I knew a long time ago.

"You know, those eye's remind me of someone I knew a long time ago." When I said that the panther got off my chest, so I could stand up. When I stood up the panther stood up. I noticed the panther was trying to hide it's right arm. I gently grabbed it's arm and it winced. I gasped when I saw it's arm. "Oh no, your hurt!" The panther had a deep gash, and it was still wet with blood. The panther yanked it's arm out of my grasp and pushed me towards the village. "Are you going to be ok?" I asked the panther. The panther nodded it head slowly and stopped pushing me at the bushes. Then it had it's back turned on me. "Goodbye." I whispered. I looked toward the village then back toward the panther. The panther was already on a rock in the distance looking back at me. It roared very loudly then ran to the point I could not see it.

After looking at the panther for the last time I walked into the village. I walked in everyone was looking at me. Then a middle aged woman came up to me and said "what brings you to our village?" I then said "I needed help so someone brung me here." She was about to say something but then someone leaning against the tree said "we can't trust this man, he could have brought the panther with him!" Then the middle aged woman said "Relax Josh, or course he didn't bring the panther!" I then said "the panther is the one who helped me ge-." Before I could finish Josh put a dagger to my neck and yelled "you silly old man! You brought the panther here?!" I pushed the dagger off my neck and said "what do you have against the panther." The middle aged woman put a hand on Josh's back and he took s step back. "Relax Josh, he did not know. Come sir you must be starving. Once you eat we will tell you about the started to walk toward the biggest hut. When I looked around I saw several signs that said _keep panther out, panther is monster, stay way panther._

_What do these people have against the panther?_

**********To Be Continued*********

**I hope you guys liked the chapter! I have to admit I'm a little disappointed in this chapter but hey! Also sry for the late update! I was busy. I went to the lake and stayed there ALL day and I fell asleep on my computer trying to finish this! So do you guys have anything to say?**

**Nina: I want to say the shout outs!**

**Me: go ahead **

**Nina: the shout outs go to**

**Ninjago1234, Greenicus, and Guest!**

**Me: Thank you Nina!**

**Special Agent Alanshee: WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY ZANEY! TELL ME NOW!WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM?!**

**Nina: Chill out!**

**Lya:-_- Come on get over it!**

**Special Agent Alanshee: I cant help but worry for Zaney...**

**Sketchrex: And you act like we care...**

**Special Agent Alanshee: Im going to kill you! *Tackles***

**Nina: Ok break it up you two!**

**KaiJayBrowinLove32: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! **

**Lya200: NOT helping!**

**Greenicus: *walks in* Hi guys *looks at Nina* AWWW SHE IS SOOO CUTE!**

**Nina: DID YOU JUST CALL ME CUTE?!**

**Greenicus: AND IT TALKS?! *Takes Nina* C YA SUCKERS!**

**Nina: BELLA HELP ME!**

**Me: I COMING NINA!**

**Lya200: LET GO OF HER!**

**wolfpurpledinosaur: Well as you can see now we are a little busy with fights and thief's so read review and until next ti-**

**Me: GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND HELP US!**

**wolfpurpledinosaur: well until next time... ROAR! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Hello viewers! I just want to say thank you all for supporting me! When I first started this story I never thought I would get this many views, especially after only 5 chapters! I have 32 reviews and counting! Once again thank you all for supporting me since I started this! You guys are the BOFE'S! And incase you forgot what bofe is, it means best online friend ever. You guys are the bomb! Also am I the only one is getting ticked off at ninjago?! WHEN THEY SAID THEY WILL BE BACK I THOUGHT THEY MEANT EVERY WENSDAY, NOT EVERY SIX MONTHS! Tell me what you think of that! But instead of listening to me complain let's get to the story! **

Dareth's P.O.V

_GROAN... "_Dareth wake up!" I heard someone whisper. "I don't want to..." I said back. Then suddenly I felt someone slap me across the face. "HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" I yelled. Then Jessica put a hand over my mouth and whispered "keep your mouth shut or else they will find us!" "Who is_ they?"_ I asked. "The seekers. I gave a look of confusion and all she did was roll her eyes and said "follow me."

When I tried to stand up I hit my head at the top of something...floor boards? "You need to crawl Dareth." "That's good to know." I grumbled. "Keep your voice low." She whispered. We were crawling threw tunnels under the school. Then I finally asked "how long was I out?" "About 5 hours." "I guess that knock out gas is strong huh?" "NO DUH!" We continued crawling threw the tunnels for about five minutes then Jessica said "There is going to be a drop here." Then she jumped off of the side. When I looked down to were she was I gasped. It was a semi long jump._ WAIT! You are the brown ninja! If she can do it, you can to!_ I thought to myself. I swung my left leg over the side then I jumped off. I lost my balance in mid air and when I met the ground, I landed face first.

_Groan..._

I heard Jessica snicker so I gave her a death glare and she stopped. When I looked around where we were, I noticed we were in a room with an old table and several chairs. "Where are we?" I asked. "We are in my palace!" "More like a dump..." "It may be a dump to you, but for me it's paradise! It let's me get away!" "Away? Away from what?" "Everyone, everything!" "Why would you want to get away? Who are you trying to get away from?"

She was sitting in a chair her legs pulled up to her chest, her back faced toward me. "You wouldn't understand..." She whispered. "I AM THE BROWN NINJA! YOU CAN TELL ME ANYTHING! I yelled. When she turned her face around I saw glistening in her eyes. "Well? Go on. We don't have all day." She sighed before starting.

"It all started when I first went to this school, the ninja weren't teachers yet. I was bullied... a LOT. They would take my money, steal my homework, etc. I told the teacher and they did do something about it, but that only made it worse for me. And one day I got into a fight. It got pretty serious. The kid I was fighting brought a knife and stabbed me."

She lifted her shirt and showed me her scar then continued.

"Right after she stabbed me she stabbed herself and blamed it on me. The teachers believed her and I got in trouble, for a really long time. Then the rumors started, people said I tried to kill her, and I also hurt myself in the process...but that is all a lie! The worse part is that the rumors are still going on today, that's what causes me to still be bullied. Then eventually all the old teachers quit and the ninja were teachers. I thought that would be a good chance to stop the bulling, but every time I tried to tell them they would ignore me. Then one day I got into a fight with Sally and Cleo in front of the teachers. The teachers saw the fight and tried but it got a little...rough. I accidently punched in the face. After that Cleo came out of the fight with a black eye, and Sally came out with a chipped tooth, but I came out with a week of detention. I tried to explain to them what happened but they would not listen to me. That is also another reason why I'm bullied. The last reason is because my size! I'm smaller then the rest of the kids, that makes me an easy target for everyone!"

After she was talking she started crying in her hands and whimpered "I just want all of this to end...the bullies...the misery...I want to forget all of my memories."

I couldn't help but feel bad for Jessica, so I walked over to her and patted her back. She slowly looked up at me and her face was red, and her face was dripping tears. She slowly unraveled herself out of the ball she was in and gave me a hug. "You believe me, right?" She said her face buried in my shirt. I slowly wrapped my arms around her small body and said "I believe every word Jessica." She stood there crying in my shirt for a while then I slowly pried her off of me.

"Why did they let you compete in the snake race?" I asked. She sniffled then looked up and said "It's a trap for me. They wanted me to compete so I can lose. If I lose then you will have power over me and me only. They said if I don't lose they will only treat me worse." When she said that she started to cry a little bit. When I looked down at her feet I saw her tears stain the concrete ground.

I sighed and knelt down to her height. "Jessica, I'm sorry. I'm the one who started the snake race, but I do have an idea to get out of this, your are going to have to trust me." When I said that her eyes widened and she motioned for me to begin. I whispered in her ear the plan. When I told her the plan she yelled "YOU ARE INSANE IN THE BRAIN!" "You are just going to have to trust Jessica." Her eyes glistened a little then she tackle hugged me and said "thank you brown ninja, thank you." I hugged her back and said "the brown ninja is always here." We stood there for a moment then I pushed her off and said "don't tell anyone about this, it would ruin my identity. I'm a tough guy!" She laughed before she nodded. Her face has still dry with tears. "Well if we want to get this plan in action, we are going to have to leave now. Don't let them find you." When I looked back were we came from I noticed stairs. "Why didn't you tell me about the stairs earlier? I asked her. "I wanted to see you fall on your face." I laughed at her comment then I climbed up the stairs.

_I hope this works..._

Cole's P.O.V

I'm sitting in a hospital bed looking out the window. _Hmmm..._I watched the gang run out of Borge Industries a few hours ago and they are still not back. Then suddenly the nurse came in with a plate with soup and grilled cheese. I must've flinched because she said "sorry for startling you Cole." "No it's no problem." I said back. She sat down at the edge of the bed and placed the plate in my lap. I tried to lift up the spoon but my nerves freaked out and I dropped the spoon. The nurse noticed so she picked up the spoon, rinsed it off then dried it off. She sat down next to me this time and said "here, let me."

She fed me the soup first then she helped me with the grilled cheese sandwich. "Thank you nurse..." I begun after she helped me. "Nurse Joy. And it was no problem." She said. "How are you feeling Cole?" She then asked me. "I felt better." "Well get your sleep Cole, you have another shot in a few hours, and you need to be rested for it to work. If it dose not work you will need to take it ALL over again." "Oh great, more shots! After I leave the hospital I'm going to be scared of needles!" She laughed at my comment. She kissed two of her fingers and placed them on my forehead. "Hope you feel better Cole." With that she slowly lifted her fingers off my forehead, and left the room, leaving me with just the candle light and moonlight.

_I_ _can't rest...knowing that ninjago is still at stake...and I'm stuck in a hospital bed!_

Garmadon's P.O.V

We are walking toward the biggest hut. "What village is this? If I may ask. I don't think I ever heard of a village here." Josh then said "this is Yuki village. You haven't heard of this village because you really can't find it on a map. And what is the point? This village is in the middle of nowhere."

Then we were in the biggest hut. When we were inside I saw a group of people talking and eating together. Josh then forced me down to an empty table. Since there was more light inside the hut I was able to get a better look at Josh. He was a teenager, he had snow white hair, but his left eye was completely white and there were four claw marks on the left side of his face. The claw marks reached to the top of his forehead to his chin. Then suddenly the middle aged women came up to us and placed a bowl of green liquid in front of me.

"Thank you Mrs...?" I started to say. "I'm Mrs. Hodges. Sorry we haven't been introduced properly. The person that tried to kill you earlier was my grandson, Josh Jr." "Well Mrs. Hodges, thanks for the food, but I'm not hungry." "Ok Mr...?" "Mr. Garmadon." Then Josh Jr jumped in and said "well_ Mr. Garmadon, _it has been great but I think you should really be going!" "Josh don't be so harsh! You know what could happen in the forest, especially at night." Mrs. Hodges said.

When she said that Josh Jr paused and touched the scars on his face. "Well what do you think the chief would say?" He said with a grin on his face. "Why don't we ask?" Mrs. Hodges then said. "Why don't we?" With that they both left the hut and I followed them. We were all walking toward a hut that was at the edge of the village.

Once we made it Josh Jr knocked on the door and no one answered for a moment. Then suddenly a big bulky man opened the door. "What do you want son?I'm busy!" The man said in a deep voice. When I looked over at Josh Jr I noticed he was bowing to the man. "Father...chief, I was wondering if this man could stay with us." The chief then took a glance at me then said "Son...that is a stupid quest-." "But father, he has brought the panther with him!"

When Josh Jr said that the chief looked at me wide eyed and asked me "is this true?" Then I said "the panther helped me get here." "And is it gone?" "The panther left after it helped me." "So it is gone?" "Yes." He then chuckled and then said "well then, as long it isn't here then I'm ok with you staying here."

"WHAT?!" Yelled Josh Jr. "We don't know this man! He could be working for the panther!" Then Mrs. Hodges said "Josh Jr you sound ridiculous!" "But grandma-!" "But nothing!"

Once they had their little bicker, Josh Jr gave me a look that said, _I hate you! _I then asked "what do you guys have against the panther? I'm sure it's just misunderstood!" Then the chief looked at me and said "you don't know, do you?" "Know what?" I said back. He rubbed his temples, looked around, then sighed. "Come inside, all of you, I will tell you about the panther." With that we all went inside his hut.

Then suddenly a man came crashing threw the door yelling "the twins got into a fight again! It's not looking too pretty...you need you to break them up before something happens!" The chief then ran out of the hut and said "I will be back later just stay here."With that he ran out.

We just stood there for a moment then I said "twins?" "Yea you heard him correctly." Josh Jr said. "The twins Madison and Mason get in trouble a lot. They cause pranks and pain. Sometimes they get into fights with each other...to the death." "Oh, well ok..." "Yea me and the gang used to play pranks a lot...but that is all over." He said glumly. We then just sat on the couch waiting for the chief to come back. "So Josh, you are the son of the chief?" "Yes I am." He said back. We all fell quiet because we had nothing to say. "Josh can you tell me about the gang and you? Might as well get to know you." He sighed before he began.

"It was me, Madison, Mason, Ava, Zachary, and Owen. We all started our friendship when were kids. We did not know it then but we were all in danger. There were bears, wolfs, fox's, every animal was dangerous to us. Our parents would fight off the animals, while we would watch. Then one day our parents said that we need to learn to fight on our own and they made us fight nature itself. But other than that life was good. We would do pranks and do what teens do, have fun. One day we took one of are pranks too far and blew up the armory... No one took it well because that day the animals attacked. Ava's parents died, Owen was taken away by a bear, Zachary died from a wolf pack, and Mason lost his left arm. Me, Ava, Madison, and Mason were lucky to have survived...the thing that saved us was the panther. The panther might have saved our lives but it did not save our friendship. Ava went crazy over her parents death, Mason wasn't the same, and Madison blamed it on me. She said if I did not plan the prank this would not have happened. After that nothing was the same! And then my dad told me one day that he would won't always be there for me, or the village, so one day I'm going to have to take over... Ever since then I never talk to my friends..."

I was shocked by his story, but he didn't seem to mind about his past. But there is one thing that bothered me. "Josh, how are you enemies with the panther, if it saved your life?" When I asked that Josh paused and gave me a glare. "Please let my father explain." He said with a stern voice. Then we were all sitting in the light of a torch.

All of a sudden chief Josh came barging threw the door, slamming it behind him. When I got a good look at him I noticed scratch marks all over his face. "What happened to you?" Asked Josh Jr. "Son, never, I mean never, take away a girls sword... because she will use her claws on you!" Josh Jr smiled, tapped his head and said "I will keep that in mind." Then chief Josh took a seat on an arm chair and hung his head. It was quiet for a whole moment until Mrs. Hodges did a fake cough to break up silence. "Yes mom?" Said chief Josh in a sarcastic voice. She rolled her eyes then pointed at me. "Oh Yes. You wish to know about the panther?" "Yes, I in fact I do." He took a long sigh before he started.

"It all started several years ago. There was a fire in our village. We couldn't put out the fire and the fire kept on spreading. Then all of a sudden that panther came by and stopped the fire in a way I still don't understand. Since then the panther would be around the village helping us out on everyday things. It was basically the village protector and helper. At the end of the day the panther would leave to who knows were, and it would come back in the morning. It was like family to us, but then one day it changed. It attacked one of our villagers. When I looked into it's eyes, instead of me seeing beautiful blue eyes, I saw hatred and anger. After that the panther didn't come back for months. Then one day_ someone _blew up the armory and the animals attacked us. We were defenseless. Then the panther came and saved some of our lives. Right there we thought that the panther has changed...but we were wrong! Josh Jr was just sitting in a tree and suddenly the panther tackled him out of the tree. They began to fight to the death. Jr was able to keep the panther from killing him, but that didn't prevent him from having battle scars. Jr left the fight with four claw scars on the left side of his face and his left eye blind. After that the villagers were scared for their lives. The worst part is that the panther mainly attacks at night. It's brown paws blending in the dirt, the black fur glistening a dark blue blending with the night sky. The only warning it gives us is it's blue eyes. After the 5th attack I had to do something, so we sent the panther away from here. Since then we haven't heard from panther. What bothers me and the villagers the most is that we don't know what caused the panthers sudden change in behavior...especially since it lived with us for years."

After he told me the story everything fell silent. When I looked over at Josh Jr I noticed that he had his hand on his scars. Chief Josh took a long sigh before saying "it has been a long night, we should get some sleep. Sir you our guest, you can either sleep in Jr's bed or the couch." With that Mrs. Hodges and chief left into separate rooms, leaving me and Josh Jr by ourselves. Then I said "I will sleep on the couch." Then he said "I will get the pillows and blankets." With that he climbed up the loft, leaving me by myself.

A few minutes later Josh Jr dropped a pillow and blanket on my head, from the loft. "Hey!" I said in an annoyed voice. "Oops! Did I do that?" He said in a sarcastic voice. Then he jumped down from the loft to help me set up my bed. After he helped me set it up, I thanked him. He was about to go back up the loft until I said "I'm sorry Josh, for everything." He didn't look at me, all he said was "Good night Mr. Garmadon." With that he quickly climbed up the loft.

Once he went up I quickly lied down on the couch. I buried my face into the pillow, and it smelled like fire. I covered myself in the blanket and hid my face. Since I was very tired it wasn't very hard for me to go to sleep. Before I knew it I was asleep.

Now let's hope I can stay that way...

Nya's P.O.V

"Come on Kai! We have been looking for Zane for hours! We are never going to find him!" Complained Jay as we are walking deeper in the woods. "We have been walking for hours!" He continued to complain. "Hey, if you were even half the leader Cole ever was, we would go after Zane! Kai yelled at Jay. That shut up Jay up for a moment then he got front of us and said "I will lead the way." When he got in front of us we continued to walk in the forest.

Then suddenly Kai stopped and asked "do you guys hear that?" We stood there for a few moments then Jay said "Ice?" "Sure sounds like it." Kai said. I listened more carefully and noticed it was coming from the west. "Guys, it's coming from the west." I said. Then Jay moved more towards the left. We continued walking north west until we reached a stream of water. "Look!" Yelled Jay as he pointed at something. We looked at where he was pointing to see ice paw prints in the stream of water. "Do you think that is-" Kai started to say but I cut him off and said "Yes, I think we might've found Zane." Then we followed the stream north. As we kept moving we noticed there was more and more ice paws. "This can't be Zane...right?" Said Jay. "Only one way to find out." Said Kai. "To follow the tracks." With that we kept on walking.

About 15 minutes later we reached the end of the stream to find a large shallow lake. We could see the bottom of the lake very easily. I slowly looked up to see part of the lake frozen and about 20 artic fox's on the lake but they weren't regular fox's, they were made of ice. Then suddenly someone grabbed my arm and dragged me behind a tree. Before I looked at who grabbed me, I took out my fan blade and put it out in front of me. "JAY!?" I yelled. "DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" "_Shhh_ Nya! If those fox's find us then we are hooped! Wait...were is Kai?!" Jay said. We looked back to toward the lake to see Kai I the distance. "Kai get your butt over here!" Jay whispered. Kai then mouthed _wait a second._ "Kai come over here, or else they are going to see us!" I whisper yelled. "I'm going in to get a closer look!" I heard Jay whisper. When I turned around he wasn't there, but when I look in front of me I saw Jay and Kai across the lake. Why are the so stubborn!?

I quickly went around the lake to get to them. Once I got to them Jay asked "which one is Zane?" Then Kai said "how about the one that is not made of ice genius!" I rolled my eyes and looked toward the fox's. "This can't be Zane." I said. Then suddenly Kai and Jay slipped down to the lake. "Kai, Jay, don't!" I whisper yelled. "Why?" Asked Kai. "Fox's are meat eaters!" That made Jay stand stiff. Then suddenly I slipped and fell into the lake. The was cold, yet it is summer! When I looked up I noticed all the fox's were giving me death glares. I gasped to see them. "Nya, come toward me very, very, slowly." Whispered Jay. I slowly got to my feet, but then suddenly one of the fox's started growling and slowly coming towards me. It took a moment for the rest of the fox's to follow. When they were about 15 feet away from the real fox howled and they stopped. It went up to the front and gave me the deadliest glare. "Zane, of that is you please snap out of it!" I said a little shaky. It then circled me and continued to growl.

Suddenly the fox lunged at me. It caught my arm, causing me to bleed. The fox landed several feet away from me, still giving me a glare. It stayed there long enough for me to grab my fan blade. It howled and the ice foxes were all behind him. One of the ice fox's took out my fan blade with it's ice breath. I shivered in fear. Then all of a sudden all of the fox's lunged at me at the same time. I covered myself with my arms hoping for the best. I felt myself get all warm but no fox's.

I slowly opened my eyes to see a bright red flame. When my eyes adjusted I saw Kai on fire. I looked around him to see all the fox's melting, except for the real one. Jay grabbed my hand and pulled me back onto the hill. "Are you ok, did he get you?" Asked Jay. "He caught my arm but I should be fine. Let's hope the same will be with Kai afterwards." We both looked back to see Kai and Zane having a stare down, Kai was still on fire. Zane curled his lip growling while Kai stared at him. Suddenly Zane lunged at Kai and was on his back, hands on Zane's chest.

Then all of a sudden Kai roared and the fire became so bright I couldn't see them. Jay wrapped me in his arms to protect me from the brightness. I kept my eyes closed tightly until I felt Jay let go of me. I looked back at were Kai and Zane were to see a brown bear and the artic fox in combat. They were circling around each other, growling and snarling at each other. "Snap out of it!" I yelled. The arctic fox tackled the brown bear to the ground pretty hard and used it's ice breath to freeze the bear down to the lake. The bear growled and set itself on fire causing the ice to melt. Then it tackled the fox to the ground. The fox was able to squirm out of the bears grip and get a few feet away from the bear.

The bear stood up on its hind legs and roared as loud as he could. Then suddenly he burst into a column of flames, causing the lake to stream up. The fire was so big round him we couldn't see him. The arctic fox howled and started circling around the bear at lighting speed. Then all of a sudden there was a tornado of ice surrounding the column of fire.

Then suddenly the ice and fire exploded into boiling water. Jay protected me from the boiling water. He has a few burn marks on his skin. "Are you ok Nya?" Jay asked me. "Yes, But what about Kai and Zane?" When I said that we both looked back toward the lake to see Zane and Kai on the ground unconscious. We both ran to them to see if they were ok. We checked up on the and they were ok. "Nya, what just happened?" Jay asked. "I don't know. Let's take them back to borge industries." "We are going to carry them all the way?!" "No, YOU are going to carry them to borge industries."

With that we walked into the forest Jay carrying Zane and dragging Kai. There is still one thing I cant understand though...

_What is going on with Zane and Kai... Who do I like better, Cole or Jay...I hope Lloyd and Garmadon are doing better than us..._

*********To Be Continued*******

**Hope you liked the chapter! Yes I did make up Yuki village...I could not think of any other name for the village! I really liked this chapter...it told how badly ninja are teachers! so with out further do...**

**Me: GREENICUS GIVE ME BACK MY DOG NOW!**

**Greenicus: NEVER! XD**

**Secret Agent Alanshee: I got this bro... *tackles Greenicus***

**Greenicus: OWWWWWWWWW**

**Nina: *Runs to Secret Agent Alanshee and snuggles* Thank you Secret Agent Alanshee!**

**Me: Yes thank you Special Agent-**

**Nina: *cough cough* Secret *cough***

**Me: Secret Agent Alanshee! Thank You.**

**Ninjago1234: *cough cough* Sry to interrupt but you need to give shout outs!**

**Me: How about you do it?**

**Ninjago1234: REALLY!? :D Ok then! Shout out goes to**

**Zane's Girlfriend!**

**Sketchrex: Well how about we all play super smash bros?**

**Me: :D I luv that game!**

**A few hours later...**

**Me: Ha you will never beat me! Kirby is a boss!**

**Sketchrex: -_- Shut it!**

**Lya200: Let me try! **

**Zane's Girlfriend: KK**

**Next round...**

**Me: *tackles Lya200* HOW ON EARTH DID YOU BEAT ME... WITH A PIKACHU!?**

**Lya200: I'm a boss... *puts on boss shades***

**KaiJayBrowinLove32: *Pins down Lya200* NOW I HAVE TO ADMIT...PIKACHU IS WORST THAN KIRBY!**

**Me: * Takes down KaiJaybrowinLove32* What did you say...**

**Sketchrex: Let's play Halo...**

**Me: Reach, 4, or 3?**

**Sketchrex:... 5!**

**Me o.0 that is out?!**

**Greenicus: YOU WISH!**

**Nina: Well we are busy! Question of the week! Yea I just started that! Anyone else excited for how to train your dragon 2?! Or is Bella a nerd? Also who is a poke freak?! And if you watch the anime...Bella did name Cole's nurse after Nurse Joy... DON'T BE HATER!**

**Me: I also have some bad news...**

**Everyone: *Groans***

**Nina: Yea I know...BUMMER!**

**Me: Since it is summer for me I'm going to be traveling a LOT! So the next chapter is going to be disappointing, but I will try my best!**

**Sketchrex: *BOOM* Betrayal...**

**Me: Hit them not me!**

**Sketchrex: HEADSHOT! **

**Me:* Assassinates Sketchrex * XD LOL!**

**Zane's Girlfriend: Just wrap this up! Oh congrats Secret Agent Alanshee from being promoted!**

**Special Agent Alanshee: Thank You :3**

**Me: DID YOU REALLY JUST GET KILLED BY A GRUNT!? OH NO IT'S A HUNTER! BE CAREFUL FOR THE GRAVITY HAMMER!**

**Sketchrex: -_- I hate u...**

**Me: BOOM! HEAD SHOT!**

**Sketchrex: 0_0**

**Greenicus: Wow... you play good for a girl...**

**Me: what...*Tackles* TAKE IT BACK!**

**Zane's Girlfriend: Well um... read and review...and Bella hopes to see you guys with another chapter next weekend...**

**Me: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**

**Nina and Lya200: Bye Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hi guys. I just looked at episode 31 sneak peek...am I the only one who freaked out over Pixel and Zane!? Also I cracked up when Kai's head blew up! Anyone know when it is coming out?! PLZ TELL, I'M DESPERATE! Also Jessica punched Kai in the face in the fight in the last chapter. Sry about that! So without further do, here is chapter 7 for you!**

Nya's P.O.V

We are walking deep in the woods. Jay gave up and carrying Kai so I took him for a bit. After a few hours we where at Borge's. As soon as we walked in we both collapsed on the ground. We were both panting very heavily on the ground. We were face to face, my brown eyes met his blue eyes. We were like that until he sighed and decided to say something.

"Nya, who do you choose? Me or Cole?"

"Should this really be in mind right now?!" I yelled. He looked a little scared of me when I yelled. With that we started walking up the stairs, Kai on my shoulder, Zane on his. "Man, Kai needs to lose some weight!" I said to break the silence. Jay laughed a little then continued to walk up the stairs. "This is just like the mountain of a million steps!" yelled Jay.

After a while we were finally at the top of the stairs. We were panting and our hands were on our knees. It took a moment for us to catch our breath. We were slowly walking to our room dragging Zane and Kai behind us. As we were passing the infirmary we heard Cole scream in agony. When I looked at Jay he was evilly grinning.

"NO MORE SHOTS, PLEASE!" we heard Cole scream. Then we continued to walk to our room. Once we were in our room we put Kai in his bed above me, and Zane in his bed below Jay. Jay quickly climbed up his bed and lied down. I blew out the candle, that was beside my bed, then collapsed on my bed. My head was on the foot side of my bed. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes I saw Jay up in his bed, his head on the foot side of his bed. My brown eyes met his blue eyes again.

"Night Nya." he whispered.

"Night Jay."

He sighed before he said "Nya, what do you think happened today, you know with Kai and Zane?"

I took a deep breath before I said "good night Jay, see you in the morning." With that I got on the correct side of the bed. Then I heard Jay shift in his bed. Soon I slipped into darkness, peace, and quiet.

_After all we been threw today, I'm glad to finally be able to relax...for now..._

No One's P.O.V **(Snake race)**

Dareth and Jessica split up into two different underground tunnels. Jessica's tunnel led into a locker. Dareth's tunnel lead to the girls bathroom, thankfully no one was in there. Dareth slowly looked out the girls bathroom to see the search party walking around the school. Once they left the hall Dareth quickly left the girls bathroom and ran the opposite way from them. As he way running he got down to the locker hall. Then he started counting the lockers. "250, 252, 253, 254!" Once he got to locker 254 he knocked on it.

"Hello? Jessica you in there?"

"No, it's the Over Lord. Get me out of my locker!"

"Well SORRY!"

"It took you long enough just to get here. Now hurry and get me out of here, I don't want the search party to see you...plus it is getting cramped."

"What is the combination again?"

"30, 42, 36." Once she said that Dareth put in the combination and let Jessica out. She collapsed on the ground and groaned. Once she stood up she bolted into the dark hallways. Then Dareth ran the opposite way. As he was running he went back into the girls bathroom. When he went in there he clogged all the sinks with paper towels and turned the sinks on. Then he clogged all the toilets, and the toilets were slowly pouring water. "Phase one done." Dareth whispered. "Now to listen to for the signal."

He waited for about 5 minutes then finally he heard Jessica screaming. Once she screamed Dareth left the bathroom to see the search party chasing her. Once one of the people from the search party saw Dareth they yelled

"THERE IS DARETH, GET HIM!"

Then they all started to chase Dareth around the school. When Dareth looked back he saw Jessica. She pulled her ear then cracked her knuckles. Dareth gave an evil smile then nodded. With that she ran off. Dareth led the search party away from Jessica.

"Looks like we finally found Jessica and Dareth after hours!" yelled Tommy threw a megaphone.

"But only one shall win!" yelled Cleo.

Dareth ran faster and faster away from the search party. Then all of a sudden Dareth got hit in the face with a dodge ball.

"Dodge ball barracks go!" yelled Sally. With that a whole bunch of kids hit Dareth with dodge balls. When they were done Sally screamed "spit ball barracks go!" Then Dareth got hit with spit balls.

"Ugh! At least don't hit me in the eye!" yelled Dareth.

"Smoke ball barracks, fall in!" yelled Carly. With that they threw smoke bombs at Dareth. "AHH my eyes, I can't see!" yelled Dareth. Then all the kids started to laugh at him. "Ok fall back all!" Then they all started to chase Dareth around the school again.

At the same time Jessica is trying to find the stairs in the dark. "Why did I have to go with the plan?" whispered Jessica. Then all of a sudden she triggered a knife trap. It caused one of the knifes to go into her shoulder. "Owwww!" She started to cry and hold the knife that was in her shoulder. Out of instinct she ripped the knife out of her shoulder. It started to gush out blood, the knife covered in blood. She tried to cover her hand over the wound but it only made it worse. She slumped down slowly and started to cry harder and harder each second. The nearby window made a moonlight spotlight for her."I'm going to die in this school...I know it. It may not be today, or tomorrow, but I'm going to die in this specific school. Sensi Wu's academy for troubled kids." she whispered. Then her white shirt slowly started to turn red. She looked over at the knife and whipped her eyes with her bloody hand. Instead of her having a sad expression on her face she changed it into a serious expression. She grabbed the knife and cut the bottom part of her shirt. She wrapped the piece of her shirt around her wound. "I have to keep going, I have to win!" With that she stood up, put the knife in her pocket, and then continued to look for the stairs. After about 5 minutes she finally found the stairs. "Finally, one flight of stairs, three more to go!" Before she ran off she cupped her mouth and did a high pitch whistle.

Dareth was running and running until he heard a high pitch whistle. "That's the signal." he whispered. The an all of a sudden the kids stopped chasing him. He took that as a chance to get to the second floor, so he could meet up with Jessica. Once he made it to the stairs he noticed there was blood on the floor. "What happened here?" he whispered to himself. Then he quickly ran up the stairs, once he was at then top Jessica came from the shadows, showing herself.

"Did you lose them?" she asked.

"Yea." Then he looked at her shirt and noticed her shirt was blood red, while her face was ghost white.

"What happened to you? You look awful!" Dareth asked.

"I almost died." Then Dareth grabbed her arm, when he did she winced. He followed the lighter red until it became so red it was almost black. He looked at her to see sacredness in her face. He slowly unwrapped the piece of cloth to reveal a deep wound, still slowly gushing out blood.

"_Gasp!_ What happened Jessica?!" Dareth yelled.

"I triggered a trap."

"Yea. A trap that almost killed you!"

"And you say your tough, and yet you care for a little girl!" she grinned as she said that.

"Lets just hurry up and get this over with."

"Ok." With that Jessica ran into the dark halls. Suddenly it started to storm outside, lighting, thunder, and rain.

It wasn't hard for Jessica to get to the next floor. "Two done, two to go." she whispered. She then again triggered another trap. It was a rope trap and it hung her by the legs on the ceiling.

"OH COME ON!" yelled Jessica. The more she struggled the tighter the rope was on her. The rope was so rough that it caused her leg to start bleeding. She struggled so much the her legs turned purple. When her legs turned purple she stopped moving. She was like that until she finally remembered about the knife. When she looked in her pocket it wasn't there, instead it was on the floor a few feet away from her. She tried to get to it but the rope only became tighter. Then the blood began to flow to her brain. Without thinking twice she threw up on the floor. Then she just let herself hang there, body limb.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST KILL ME NOW?!" she yelled. Then she looked up at the beginning of the rope and noticed she could simply unknot it. The only problem is that it was high up. _"But I have to try!"_ she said to herself. She wiggled to try and grab the rope. She managed but the rope tightened on her legs. She tried and tried to climb the rope but she kept slipping, causing rope burn on her hands.

About 15 minutes later her legs were so purple they were almost black. She did manage to get to the top. She played with the knot so it could be lose. When it became loose she fell on her back pretty hard. As soon as she hit the ground she quickly squirmed her was to the knife. She gripped onto the knife and quickly cut the rope off of her. She lifted the rope to see a gash so deep you could see some of her bone. There was also yellow stuff and lots of blood all around and inside her legs. She felt lots of pain. When she tried to stand up she fell over.

"Come on Jessica, get up!" she whispered to herself. Every time she tried to stand up it caused her more and more pain. "Please get up." she continued to say with tears in her eyes. She tried again but this time leaned against the wall. "Just keep moving forward." She limped her way down the hall, her tears like a waterfall, never stopping. Then she did a distress whistle for Dareth to hear.

At the same time Dareth is watching the kids look for him and Jessica.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" yelled Cleo.

"THEY COULD BE ANYWERE!" yelled Tommy.

"WE NEED TO FIND THEM NOW!"

"Thankfully we have some guards at the very top floor."

"Lets just keep looking for them here..."

Then all of a sudden Dareth heard a distress whistle. "Oh no." he whispered. With that he ran around the second floor, looking for Jessica. It took him about 5 minutes to find her. He noticed she wasn't walking, instead she was sitting down crying.

"Jessica, what's wrong?" he asked. She didn't answer, so he slowly walked to her. "Jessica what-_ gasp!_ What happened to your leg?!" he said a little panicked. Once again she only continued to cry. He leaned over her leg and looked at it. "Cool..." he whispered. When he said that Jessica gave him a death glare.

"What happened?" he asked once more.

"Another trap..." she said sniffling.

"Can you walk?"

"No. My body gave up on me."

"Come on stand up." With that he helped her up but she was dragging her body. "Come on Jessica, help me out." She tried as hard as she could but she only ended up falling. She was constantly losing blood, so now she is paper white.

"Come on Jessica, don't give up, you have to push yourself."

"Dareth please, I can't. I have my limits, and I have passed it by a mile."

"Jessica please, you still have a fire inside you. We only have two stairs to go. Do that and everything will be alright."

"But-"

"But nothing Jessica, please, there is no limit to life, so that means you have to keep going."

She sighed and tried to stand up. She was on her feet for a full ten seconds then she leaned against the wall.

"Remember Jessica, you are never alone. She grinned and said "thank you Dareth." With that she speed walked down the hall. Then Dareth walked the opposite way.

After that everything was easy for Jessica. There were less traps, there were traps just none too serious. Finally she was at the last floor. She did a high pitch for Dareth to hear. Dareth heard the whistle from second floor and followed the trail of blood Jessica left behind. Soon he met up with Jessica at the fourth floor.

"Ok Dareth we have to make this a close win." she whispered.

"Yea but you still have to win. No matter what."

"Yea I got the plan. Go slow, my legs hurt."

"Ok." Dareth got a closer look at her and noticed she seemed dizzy and out of focus.

"Are you feeling ok?" he asked.

"Yea just a little woozy." With that they got side by side by each other. "Lets go." said Jessica. Then they slowly started to run side by side, Jessica slightly up front. They are running around the fourth floor trying to find the stairs to the roof.

Then all of a sudden someone saw them and yelled "WE AVE FOUND JESSICA AND DARETH! THEY ARE NECK TO NECK!"

"Who is going to win!?" yelled another one.

"Only one way to find out!" Darth then slowed down so Jessica could get ahead of her more, because he notice her breathing was hard and uneven. He then mouthed, _are you ok?_ She rapidly nodded her head, no as a response. "Come on Jessica, we are almost there. Hang on." he said in a whisper. Soon they made it to the last set of stairs, the ones that lead to the roof. Right when we were about to go up the stairs Lucas stopped us.

"Wait a second!" he yelled. "You both have one more obstacle."

_"Groan!_ Like I haven't been threw enough already, I almost died!" yelled Jessica.

"And we were hoping you would be dead by now." Lucas whispered.

"What is it?! Come at me bro!"

"We have three cups. Each one with a different drink. All you have to is drink from one of the cups."

"That is it? I can handle that." said Dareth.

"Oh that's not it. One of the drinks are poisoned. You drink the wrong one and your screwed."

"_Gasp!_ You guys are plain evil!" said Dareth.

"We try. Now drink!" With that three other kids came with a cup in there hands. They walked up to Dareth and Jessica and said "pick one." Dareth looked at Jessica and Jessica looked at him with sacredness in her eyes. Dareth gulped then took the drink that was brown and quickly gulped it down.

"Mmmm...root beer?" he said.

"Yes." Lucas said. Then they looked over at Jessica and she was having trouble picking a drink. She then quickly drank down the red drink.

"Ok which one was poisoned?!" yelled Dareth.

"Lets just say if one of you were poisoned it would take effect in a few minutes." said Hunter. With that they all ran up the stairs, leaving Jessica and Dareth by themselves. "Let's go." Dareth yelled. With that they both ran up the last set of the stairs, Jessica in front of Dareth. Once they made it to the top there was a door that led to the roof. Jessica slammed open the door to see it pouring rain, also to see all the kids at the finish line. She ran toward the finish line Dareth close behind. They kept switching places, first and second. When they were close Dareth wiped out and almost fell of the side. He was hanging on by his hands.

"DARETH!" yelled Jessica. She was about to run to help but then Cleo said "remember Jessica, you help him you are automatically disqualified." She stopped in her tracks, looked at the finish line then back Dareth. "Sorry Dareth." she said in a whisper. Then she ran toward Dareth and quickly grabbed his hand before he fell.

"Jessica, what are you doing!?" yelled Dareth.

"Saving your skin!" Without thinking twice she pulled him up. "Dareth wins by default! Jessica is now Dareth's slave and we don't have to listen to him anymore!" yelled Cleo. When she said that Jessica fell to her knees, hands clenching her stomach. Then Lucas, Paul, and Mat started to laugh menacingly.

"What's so funny?" asked Sally.

"Jessica...drunk the poison. It's starting to take affect." said Lucas. When he said that everyone grinned evilly. All of a sudden Jessica threw up blood, and here wounds were pouring out blood faster. The rain made the blood runny. She kept coughing up blood, and her face slowly starts to turn blue. Dareth ran to Jessica's body and yelled "It's ok Jessica your going to be ok. Stay with me!" With that he quickly scoped her in his arms and carried her bridal style.

"If I were you I would quickly take her to the at Borge Industries...she doesn't have much longer to live." said Paul. With that Dareth ran down stairs, following the trail of blood she left behind. Soon he was leaving the building with Jessica weak in his arms, still coughing up blood and close to not breathing. "It's alright Jessica, your going to be ok. Just hang on." He said. Then before he knew it his arms were covered in her blood. It was pouring down ran and they were both drenched.

_Please be ok Jessica..._

**(In New Ninjago City)**

Dareth is running threw the city on his way to Borge's, because the only working hospital was there. He was drenched not only in water but in sweat as well. Jessica's face was pointing toward the sky, her mouth was slightly open. She barely took in any breaths and her face was blue. Soon they were at Borge's. Dareth ran threw the broken glass and went inside. He looked up the stairs and yelled "SOMEONE HELP ME, PLEASE!" No one came so he ran up the stairs yelling "SOMEONE HELP" over and over again.

As he is yelling Jessica is slowly opening her eyes and sputtered out the words "D-D-Dareth...I-I-I..." It was barely hearable but Dareth heard her.

"Jessica don't say a word. Don't worry we are almost there." Dareth was very scared, she was barely breathing and blue, almost purple, and still bleeding out. Soon he made it to the top, Jessica was not moving at all.

"PLEASE NURSE, DOCTOR, SOMEONE HELP!" he yelled over and over as he is running threw the halls. He was loud enough for the Jay, Kai, Zane and Nya to come out of their rooms.

"What is going on?" grumbled Kai.

"Wait...is that Dareth?" asked Zane.

"Dareth what are you doing here, and were are the kids?" Nya then asked.

"Right now, who cares?!" Jay said.

"Guys I need help immediately. It's Jessica, she is hurt." Dareth said in a panic.

Zane looked at her and said "this is abnormal, what happened to her?"

"Please just get help!"

Then Kai looked at her and said "wait a second...THAT'S THE GIRL THAT PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE!"

"That is not important now, please just get help." Dareth said desperately. Then like it was on cue nurse Joy came in the hall and said

"What is going on, it's two o'clock in the morning!"

Dareth showed her Jessica and said "please take her! She is dying!" Before nurse Joy took Jessica, she quickly checked her pulse. Then nurse Joy quickly stood up and scooped her up in her arms. "We need to get her life support quick!" With that she quickly left them in quietness. Dareth was panting very heavily and crying. He fell to his knees and sobbed.

Nya patted his back and asked "what happened, to Jessica?" Dareth took his hands out of his face and gave them all death glares.

"What? What did we do?" yelled Jay. Dareth slowly stood up and said in a whisper

"This is all your fault." When he said that he tackled Kai to the ground.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he yelled. Zane and Jay pried Dareth off of Kai.

"Dareth what is your problem?!" yelled Nya. Dareth continued to give them all death glares then he busted up crying.

"What am I saying...this is all my fault."Dareth said threw his sobs. Zane patted his back and led him to their room. Zane set him down on a bed and said "Dareth please tell us what happened." Dareth sighed before he began. About 5 minutes later he was done explaining everything the snake race, Jessica being bullied, the rumors, why she accidently punched Kai in the face, the traps, the poison, and how Jessica lost to save him. Everyone was stunned to hear this.

"Is all of this true?" asked Kai.

"Every word." answered Dareth.

"Geez, now I feel guilty."

"Don't be, it's all my fault Jessica is going to die..." With that he started to cry in his hands again. They all felt too guilty to say anything. To break the silence Nya said "well you can stay with us for the night, so you can be the first to see Jessica in the morning." Then Dareth lied down on the top right corner bed, no one slept above him. With that they all went to their beds. The ninja and Nya were able to sleep easily while Dareth couldn't sleep. He heard Jessica's screams all night long...

"Please be ok Jessica..." he whispered quietly.

***********To Be Continued************

**Well... I think we all saw a side to Dareth we thought we would never live to see...HE HAS A SOFT SIDE! Ikr, So shocking! Also I just watched episode 31 AND 32! On YouTube... not the best quality... HEY SOMETHING IS BETTER THAN NOTHING! I HATE how they are making everything happen so fast! It's like they want to wrap the whole season in 5 minutes! But still I was clenching and screaming into my pillow the whole time! And when I saw episode 32...Nina was scared of me for the rest of the day! Also PLEASE tell me Kai was drunk in episode 32...PLEASE! **

**The number one question I want to ask you guys is...who do you think has to make the ultimate sacrifice?! I WANT to believe that it is just a rumor, but then again I would LUV to see some death in ninjago! I think it could anyone BUT Jay and Lloyd... UNLESS they think it is a opportunity to reveal a new ninja! And before you start to ask I do NOT believe in the purple ninja named Finn. Sorry I just don't! Because they said it was Lloyds friend from Darklies School for Bad Boys, and that would mean Finn is a kid! That would basically be the whole green ninja thing all over again except with purple! How on earth do rumors like that even start!? Please answer my questions in the reviews! I would LUV that! Also who do you think is cuter couple? JayxNya or ColexNya?! **

**Also in episode 32 Nya wanted me to throw my phone out the window, take my moms car and run over it, spit on the remains, steal Google's time machine, take the remains of my phone back to the Chernobyl nuclear disaster and put it in the waste, watch the explosion on get it on tape, go back to the regular time and watch the explosion over and over again, then cry for months knowing that I destroyed my only phone all because of little brick people! YEA...she made me that upset! And just because I don't want to spoil anything for the people who don't spoilers I won't tell you what made me so upset... FOR NOW!**

**Nina: Bella...WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU?! You became so dark...**

**Me: The darkness has overwhelmed me... MWAHAHAHAHA**

**Lya200: Your scaring me Bella...**

**Me: The power is too much! **

**Sketchrex: Welcome to the dark side... Bella...**

**Zane's Girlfriend: Bella plz no! come back to us!**

**Sketchrex: Bella is no longer here! Now it is...-_- IDK...**

**Secret Agent Alanshee: I swore to always protect Zaney... if he has to be sacrificed then I will smash my T.V, throw it outside, call the ninjago company, sew them, go to trial with them, and they get send to jail, then I will be the new owner of Ninjago!**

**Nina: 0_0**

**KaiJayBrowinlove32: You know Zane is already taken, right?**

**Secret Agent Alanshee: And you know Kai is a retard right!?**

**KaiJayBrowinlove32: TAKE THAT BACK! *Tackles***

**Me: That is not how you fight!**

**Secret A And KJBl32: How do you suggest we fight?!**

**Me: *Pulls out hammers* Take a hammer and beat em till the end!**

**Sketchrex: *Pats my back* Your learning already...**

**Lya200: Don't u think that is a tad...permanent?**

**Nina: Who cares?! It's going be fun to watch!**

**Me: Well at least no one hates Cole...**

**Everyone: *Stares at Bella then bust up laughing***

**KJBl32: YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS?!**

**Me: -_-**

**Agent A: FOR REAL! COLE IS A RETARD!**

**Me: :-(**

**Lya200: Now Bella I'm always with you but now I'm with them...**

**Me: D:**

**Sketchrex: Cole get's on my nerves! I HATE HIM! XD**

**Me: ALRIGHT PREPARE TO DIE! *pulls out bazooka"**

**KJBl32: We**

**Agent A: are**

**Sketchrex: Totally **

**Lya200: Screwed...**

**Nina: I'M WITH YOU BELLA! *shows teeth***

**Everyone but Me and Nina: Double screwed...**

**Me and Nina: *chases around***

**Everyone But Me and Nina: WE ARE SORRY! FROGIVE US!**

**Nina: Say that Cole is a boss, And we might forgive you.**

**KJBl32: *gives blank stare and whispers* Is it really worth it?**

**Agent A: She could easily kill us so...**

**Lya200: yea...**

**Everyone one but Me and Nya: Cole is a boss...**

**Sketchrex: that stinks...**

**Me: *Blows up Sketchrex* ANYONE ELSE WANT TO TRY ME!?**

**Everyone: 0_0**

**Nina: DID YOU JUST KILL HIM!?**

**Me: relax Nina. I have the wonderful power called Author Magic. I can do anything I want in this world!**

**Nina: Oh cool :3**

**Lya200: Lets just wrap thi-**

**Me: Wait one more question!**

**Everyone else: *Groan***

**Me: If dragons became real,which one would you train?**

**Nina: terrible terror...that's the only one I could ride...**

**Me: Well for me it would be a Bonenapper, Deadly Nadder, or Stormcutter! **

**Nina: Nice choices... very nice**

**KIBl32: Just wrap this up, I'm tired!**

**Me: Well ok...read, review, send me a PM, answer my questions and until next time-**

**Everyone: ALOHA!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Hi... Got nothing to say so here is chapter 8!**

Lloyd's P.O.V

I'm slowly waking up to the sound of the birds, they were really bugging me. "Please, just a few more minutes." I grumbled to the birds. They just seemed to get louder and louder. It was hard to get back to sleep after that. "SHUT IT!" I screamed to the birds as loud as I could. That kept them quiet for a bit. Then I plopped back down on the bed and buried my face back in it. I just realized it smelt like fire...strange. Then all of a sudden a squirrel threw a acorn to my head.

"HEY!" I screamed at the squirrel. Then the squirrel waved a fist in the air and started making chatting noises. "Fine I will get up." I said with a grumble. When I got up I stretched my back. "It's about time you woke up Lloyd." a mysterious voice said. I whipped my head around to see someone I least expected in the window, Lauren.

"LAUREN?! What are you doing here?!" I yelled.

"What, you think I'm going to leave a twelve year old at my house? Anyways get up, get something to eat, and come outside."

"But I have so many quest-"

"They will be answered in time, but hurry and eat something before we lose the tide."

"Tide?"

"GAH! Just do what I say!" With that I quickly grabbed an apple from the cabinet and ran outside. Once I got outside I was able to get a better look at her, she was wearing a tan hooded cape that ended at her knees, and another leaf mask. She was also standing next to a boat made of logs. I walked toward her and asked "you know I have a million questions, right?"

"Then hurry up and start asking Lloyd."

"First, what is with the boat?"

"Across this ocean is New Ninjago city, and the only way to get there is by boat."

"Did you spend all night making it?"

"No."

"Ok my second question is where did you go after you left me?"

"I went...somewhere."

"And how did you get there and back so fast?"

"_Sigh. _Not every question has an answer. Continue with the questions so you can hurry up and leave."

"Ok... Also can you take off your mask, I want to know what you look under it." When I asked her that she gave me a death glare.

"You can not and will not see my face, EVER unless you have a death wish." she replied a little harsh.

"OK, don't get harsh! Well anyways last question."

"Finally..."

"What is the deal with you and the panther? I mean it didn't cause harm to me, what did it do to you?" When I said that she turned around and I saw a glisten in her eyes. "I-I cant say, it causes pain. Let's just say what it did was...unforgettable."

"But what did it-"

"I JUST CAN'T TELL YOU!" When she said that she was panting heavily. "Get in the boat." she said sternly. I quickly got in the boat and sat down, still a little scared from her yelling at me. "Sit and stay, I'm going to pack for you." With that she ran inside her cabin. "What is the deal with the panther?" I whispered to myself. A few minutes later Lauren came out with a sack and walked toward me.

"Ok Lloyd, everything you need is here. The boat ride is only a few hours. And we should probably get you out to sea since the tide is high." With that she handed me the sack and I looked inside. It had some fruit and vegetables inside. "Also here is this." When she said that she got out a hooded cape and handed it to me. The hooded cape was a dark brown and it went to my knees. I quickly put it on, and slung the hood over my face.

Then she pushed the boat toward the ledge. I noticed that instead of the water being at the bottom of the ledge it was right at the top. Then with almost no effort she pushed the boat into the water. "OH, I almost forgot then she ran up to a tree and pulled of one of it's branches. With that she tossed it toward me because I was about five feet away.

"Use that for a paddle!"

"Wait, will I see you again Lauren?"

"Only time can tell. Good luck Lloyd! I hope you find what you are looking for!"

"You to Lauren!" With that I slowly started to drift toward New Ninjago City. "Wait Lloyd!" I turned around to see her about ten feet away. "Watch this!" I heard her yell. Then she took a step back and closed her eyes. A moment later she shot open her eyes and clapped her hands, one time. With that the wind started to blow toward me awfully fast. That caused the boat to go really fast. Several seconds later it stopped and I was very far away from Lauren.

"LAUREN IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, THANK YOU!" I yelled. After a moment there was a small gust of wind came by and the wind starting talking to me again. "_Lloyd, be careful for the one with blue eyes..." _it said.

_Wait a second... the one with blue eyes? Wait...all of this adds up, could it be true...NO it can't be. Could she be another element__? IMPOSSIBLE. I guess all I can do now is wonder...and paddle toward New Ninjago City..._

Jay's P.O.V

"Jay, wake up!" I heard someone yell. I couldn't hear them too well since I was so tired. They kept calling my name until they pushed me off my bed. "HEY!" I screamed. When I sat up and fully opened my eyes I saw Zane and Kai in their beds eating a bowl of something. Nya was standing beside me with a bowl of cereal in her hands.

"Here is breakfast Jay." she said while handing me the bowl.

"Thank you."

"No problem." When I looked over at Dareth I saw him pacing around the room biting his nails. OH yea I forgot about last night and Jessica. Nya went over to her bed and sat down. "Relax Dareth, the nurse will be here any moment." she said. As if it was on cue a nurse came in with a clip board and she had a glum face. "Well?" said Kai. The nurse took a long sigh then said "better say what you can." When she said that everyone gasped.

"You mean she is...gone?" whispered Dareth.

"No." When she said that Kai jumped off from his bed and yelled "what do you mean?!"

"We put her on some medicine that will help flush out the poison and help her body make more blood, but for the medicine to work she needs to be put into rest. So she needs to sleep for a few days."

"Will she survive?" asked Dareth.

"Possibly if it works, if it doesn't then...no. If you waited another minute the poison would have consumed her or the rapid lose of blood would have caused her die instantly."

"Please let us see her immediately!"

"Of course follow me please." With that everyone but me placed there bowl down a followed the nurse. I tried to slurp the rest of my cereal down but the Nya grabbed my wrist and said "come on." With that she dragged me into the hall. We were following the nurse down the halls. A few minutes we stopped at a door and the nurse opened it. We looked inside to see Jessica's body on a bed and her head toward the ceiling. When we walked in the nurse said "You have ten minutes." With that she left us all in the same room. We all just stood there for a moment then Dareth ran up to her bed and knelt down and brushed Jessica's hair out of her face. We slowly followed him toward her bed. When we were at her bed she slowly opened her eyes.

"D-D-Dareth? Is that you?" she said very weakly.

Dareth quickly grabbed her hand gently and said "Yes, how are you feeling?"

She started to let out a few tears then said "It hurts. I don't like this pain, just kill me now so I don't have to suffer. Please, that is my final wish..."

"Jessica, were dose it hurt?"

"My heart, it's breaking from the pain."

Then Dareth squeezed her hand tighter and let tears stream down his face and said "Jessica...please you have to survive, you are too nice to just-"

"What is the point of surviving when the pain will just continue for the rest of my life. The kids will just continue to kill me on the inside. Now please tell me, what is the point of me surviving?"

Dareth thought for a moment then cried even harder. He didn't answer her question, but I could tell he was heartbroken for what Jessica said. I couldn't help but shed one tear. I guess Jessica saw that cause she said "what are you crying for?" When she said that everyone looked at me. "I just have some dust in my eyes guys!" I yelled at them. Then with the help of Dareth she was able to sit up. She looked at Kai then quickly looked down. I looked at Kai to see he had an angry face on and he had his hands crossed over his chest.

"Kai...I'm sorry for...you know..." she said weakly. Kai's face softened when she said that. I could tell he was sad for Jessica as well because I saw one tear escape his eyes. Kai sighed then said "Jessica...I should be the one apologizing. We should have stopped the fight instead of making it worse. And besides I been hit by far worser things then a punch to the face. So I think we are both good!" That brung a weak smile to Jessica's face, which brought us all to smile.

"May I ask you guys a question?" she said weakly.

"Yes, anything." Nya said.

"Do you...believe the rumors the kids told you about me?" When she asked that everything fell quiet. We all looked at each other, we all had a worried expression on our face. It was like that until I decided to say something.

"Well...at first we did believe in the rumors but then-"

"So you believed I was that monster that tried to kill someone?"

"_Sigh..._ Yes. BUT we don't believe that anymore!" When I said that she took in a deep breath and slowly closed her eyes. At that moment the nurse came in and said "her medicine will take affect any minute." With that she left us alone. Then Jessica did a big yawn. Zane looked at Dareth and Jessica then said "we will leave you two alone."

Then Dareth said "no it's ok, you don't-"

"No we insist. We would be glad to let you talk by yourselves." With that Zane followed us out of the room, I was last to leave. I took one last look at them and I saw Dareth giving Jessica a small hug. I smiled at them then left, closing the door behind me.

Dareth's P.O.V

I was giving Jessica a small hug and she gently returned the hug. Then all of a sudden she loosened her grip and she became heavier. I slowly put her back in her bed and looked at her. I guess she was asleep. I gave a small and said "sweet dreams Jessica." Then her eyes started moving around.

"No...I'm not going to sleep yet..." she said weakly. I smiled gently when she said that. Then I gently squeezed her hand and I felt her gently squeeze back. She then opened her eyes slightly and gave a small laugh.

"What happened to that tough brown ninja you where?" she asked weakly.

"Everything has a soft spot, and I guess my soft side has revealed itself." She laughed a little at my comment the squeezed my hand a little tighter. Seeing her laugh warmed my heart.

"Brown Ninja...thank you for doing what everyone refused to do...you cared for me." I smiled when she said that, then I said "Why wouldn't I care?" At that same moment she lessened her grip, closed her eyes, then lied down on her bed. She was like that for a while.

"Brown Ninja...can you promise me something?" she asked her eyes still closed.

"Anything!"

"When I go to sleep...I want you to visit me...ok?"

"Yes, I will visit everyday."

"Also when I wake up...I want...you...to be the first person I see..."

"I will be the first thing you will see..."

"Thank you..." With that she smiled and slowed her breathing. "Night Brown Ninja..." she said weakly. Then she was sleeping with a smile on her face, peacefully. I gave her a small hug then said "I promise..." With that I stood up and walked toward the door. Before I left I took another look at Jessica and smiled.

"I promise..." _Please Jessica be ok..._

Kai's P.O.V

We are all sitting on our beds, discussing what happened yesterday with me and Zane. And of course what is Jay doing? Blabbing his mouth off, THAT is what he is doing!

"Nya got attacketed by Zane's ice fox's twice! The second time Kai jumped in front in front of her and he was in flames and he melted the fox's. Then Kai turned into a bear and there was a ultimate battle between you and Zane! It was all AWESOME! Zane would like freeze you then you would light yourself on fire and melted the ice! Then all of a sudden Kai burst into flames and Zane circled around you, causing a huge column of fire surrounded by ice. Then it exploded and the whole lake was steamed up! You guys were in the middle of the lake passed out. After all that craziness Nya forced me to carry you guys all the way to Borge's and that took HOURS. OH btw, Kai you GOT to lose some weight! And-"

"SHUT UP JAY, JUST SHUT UP!" I yelled.

"SHUT YOUR FACE!" he yelled back.

"STOP FIGHTING!" yelled Nya.

"Can we all please stop bickering and figure out what happened last night?!" yelled Zane.

"What are you guys fighting about?" a mysterious voice said. We all looked toward the door to see Dareth standing there with a confused expression. We all just sat there staring at him until Nya said "who did you leave the kids with?" He got wide eyed looked toward the ground then said

"I left them with..." His voice trailed off.

"WHO?" she said more forcefully.

"I left them by themselves..." When he said that everyone gasped.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" yelled Jay.

"I HAD A GOOD REASON TO THOUGH!"

"Good point..."

Then Nya said "Well can you please go check on the kids before they do something stupid like Kai would!"

"HEY!" I yelled. With that Dareth ran out of the building. As he was running we heard him yell "I will be back!" When he said that I looked at everyone, they all had a confused expression on their faces. Changing the subject Zane said "my system dose not compute with what happened last night. In fact I can't even remember last night..."

"Actually I can't remember last night either..." I said.

"How could you not remember last night?! It was serious!" yelled Jay.

"I just can't remember anything from yesterday..." I said back.

"What can you remember?" asked Nya.

"All I remember is us in the woods then you were about to be attacked by fox's. I felt this weird feeling then everything went red. That's it."

"What about you Zane? Jay asked Zane.

"I remember feeling strange in our room, before I went to the woods. My mind kept telling me to go to the woods, so I did. When I went to the woods things kept getting worse, I would hear strange noises and birds chirping noises I could hear for miles. Then suddenly I got a headache from everything. All of a sudden I heard a snap to my left. When I looked to my left everything turned white..." Once he was done talking everything fell silent.

"You guys know only one person can answer our questions, right?" I asked.

"Yea...but he is on dark side..." said Zane.

"WAIT...I think their is one person who can help us!" Nya said.

"WHO?!" we all yelled.

"Misako!"

"OHHH."

"I suggest we go to Misako immediately before this gets out of our grasp." said Zane.

Then all of a sudden Pixel came in the room. "You may visit Cole now." she said.

"Ok forget Misako! Let's see Cole!" I yelled.

"I couldn't agree more!" yelled Nya. With that we all followed Pixel into Cole's room. We didn't go inside just yet. We looked inside to see Cole in a white shirt, hair all ruffled up more than usual, laughing and talking with a nurse with pink hair. We were trying to listen what they were talking about. We couldn't hear them so we just went inside. Once we were inside Cole shifted uneasy and gave us wide eyes, and the nurses smile faded.

"Heyyy Cole...what were you and the nurse talking about" said Zane uneasy.

Cole put on an awkward smile and said really quickly "NOTHING!." The nurse stood up off his bed then said "I will leave you guys." With that she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Nya looked at Cole then said "Looks like your color is returning to your face!"

"Yup! It turns out that there are still a lot of Cole fan girls in Ninjago!" he said proudly.

"It's true, a lot of people came to donate some blood to Cole! It helped him recover a lot better!" said Pixel.

"And the best part is today I get to test out walking!" he screamed like a little kid.

"Not if you keep acting like that..." mumbled Jay.

"Excuse me?" Cole said while giving him a glare.

"Oh I think you heard me mister Cole."

"What is your problem-"

"My problem? MY PROBLEM?! MY PROBLEM IS YOU!"

"Oh no...here we go again." I mumbled under my breath.

"I'm a problem? I'M A PROBLEM?! HOW AM I A PROBLEM?" Then the machine that Cole was hooked up to started to beep slightly.

"Cole...you might want to-" started Pixel.

Cole interrupted and said "Pixel, not now!"

"But-"

"NOT NOW!"

Then Jay yelled "YOU are the problem because you stole Nya away from me!"

"I NEVER STOLE HER!"

"LIAR!"

"IM NOT LIEING!"

"YOU ARE WEAK!"

"Weak? HA name one time I was weak!"

Jay thought for a moment then said "Last night when you were screaming, when I beat you in the sewer, ALL the time!" When he said that the machine started to beep faster.

"Uhhh Cole you have to-" Zane started.

"WAIT A SEC!" said Cole.

Then Nya said "Cole just calm down..."

"CALM?! HOW CAN I BE CALM WHEN JAY HERE IS ACCUSING ME OF SOMETHING I DIDN'T DO!?"

"COLE! Relax now! Your blood pressure is way too high! You need to bring it down!" said Pixel. But Jay is only making it worse!

"Jay shut it!" I yelled.

Jay crossed his arms over his chest and said "your not the boss of me!"

"Pixel...unplug me...NOW!" Cole said suddenly. Pixel obeyed him and unplugged the machine. Then he slung his legs over the side, showing the bandages on his left leg. Without hesitation he tried to stand up. When he stood up on both feet he limped a little.

"Walk around a bit Cole." said Pixel. Then he walked around the room limping just a little. Pixel then handed him a pair of crutches and said "you can use these. I guess you can leave today, I mean it's not to serious. As long as you don't do too much activity."

"YESSSS!" he says all excited.

"I think we should all go back to our room, so Cole can pick his bed." said Zane.

"Whatever..." mumbled Jay.

"Can you stop being all mean to me for like a moment and be happy that I'm better. I mean can't we just forgive and forget?!" yelled Cole.

Then Pixel got into the conversation and said "DONT stress out Cole! It will cause to high blood pressure and that will lead to dangerous consequences!"

"Ok Pixel we get it!" I said.

She gave us all glares then said "Zane, make sure they don't stress him out. I'm serious!"

"Yes of course-" Zane started.

"WAIT! What dose that suppose to mean!?" I said interrupting Zane.

"What she means is that you guys are more likely to stress him out!" said Nya.

"Can we please get out of this room. It brings me bad memories..." said Cole.

"Yes of course!" said Zane. Then we all walked out of the room except for Zane. Pixel grabbed his arm and said "Zane... I need to talk to you. He looked at all of us then said "I will meet you guys in our room later." With that we all walked away. Before I walked away and put my ear to the door and tried to listen but Nya pulled me away and said "Let them talk in peace!" With that she dragged me down the hall.

_I wonder what they need to talk about..._

Garmadon's P.O.V **(Early in the morning)**

"GARMADON, GARMADON WAKE UP NOW!" I heard Josh scream at me. "GET UP NOW! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" That made me wake up instantly. When I was fully awake I heard battle cries, screams, and howls. "What is going on?! I yelled confused.

"THE ANIMALS ARE ATTACKING!" he yelled. "Now hurry and meet my grandma at the great hall, immediately!" With that he grabbed my arm and dragged me out of bed. Before he left he grabbed a bow and arrows, some daggers, and some smoke bombs. Then he dragged me toward the door and opened it.

Once he opened the door I saw that the whole village was a battlefield. People were fighting bears, foxes, and wolfs. The grass was stained with blood. Then abruptly Josh Jr pulled me around the battle. He was running too fast so I would stumble a few times. Then all of a sudden a grey wolf tackled me to the ground. "GARMADON!" I heard Josh Jr yell. The wolf kept snapping and clawing at my face. I put my hands up to it's neck so it could not get me. I was like that for five seconds until Josh Jr tackled the wolf off of me and yelled "GO!" I stumbled to get to my feet but I managed. I was running toward the great hall and only seconds later Josh Jr was running by my side, protecting me from the animals. Once we were at the great hall Mrs. Hodges was fighting off some foxes with a katana. MAN she could fight well for her age.

"What took you guys so long?!" asked Mrs. Hodges obviously annoyed.

"Mr. Garmadon wouldn't wake up!" yelled Josh Jr.

"_Sigh, _Just get inside, both of you!"

"Well sorry granny, got to go to war!"

"Don't you dare!" It was too late. Josh Jr already bolted off into the battlefield.

"Oh Mr. Garmadon... what am I going to do with this kid!? He knows he is banned from going into battle! The last time he went into battle he almost died!"

"Believe me, I have one just like him..." I said back to her. With that we both went inside the great hall. There were mostly kids with their mothers inside the great hall. Almost all of the kids were whimpering and crying. All of them were worried for their parents. I decided to sit by the window and watch the war. I would help but...my vow to never fight...

Josh Jr's P.O.V

I'm running threw the village fighting mostly wolfs and helping the injured people to safety. I have a few claw marks on my arms and legs but other then that I'm ok. Then all of a sudden I bump into my dad while he has a sword in his grip. He was just about to slice me until he took a look at me.

"SON?! What are you doing here?! You are suppose to be at the great hall!" he yelled at me.

"You guys are going to need help!"

"Not from you son! Now go into the great hall! That is an order!"

"Well...too bad! I go by my own rules!" With that I ran deeper into the battle. I could tell my dad was ticked cause he kept screaming my name. I used my stealth skills to make it around the area without getting killed. I would shoot down wolfs and foxes, sometimes I would just scare them off. Strangely I haven't seen too many bears. I only had one specific bear on my mind...the one that killed my mother...

As I'm running I run into the person I least expected to run into, Mason.

"MASON?! What are you doing here?!" I yelled.

"Going behind my dad's back so I can go to war. You?"

"Going to war so I can get revenge."

"Ok..."

"Hey, I know this is the wrong time but I'm sorry for ignoring you all this time and-"

"We might want to run."

"Why?"

"My dad is hunting for me..." Then as if it was on cue Mason's dad came out of nowhere and grabbed us both by the shirts. Mason's dad's left hand got eaten by a bear so instead of a hand he has a hook.

"What are you doing here mister one arm?!" asked his dad.

"Trying to get out of your grasp!" Mason spat at him.

"And what are you doing Josh?" he asked me. All I did was stand there hands crossed over my chest. "Now I'm going to put you both in the great hall and you better stay there!" Then abruptly my shirt ripped threw his hook and I fell face flat.

"RUN JOSH, RUN!" Mason yelled. I quickly scrambled to my feet and ran off. Suddenly an arrow went shooting threw his hand causing him to drop Mason. When I looked at who shot the arrow it was Ava. Right now she is running toward us right now.

"What are you doing here Ava?" asked Mason.

"What you think I'm going to miss out on this war?" she said teasingly. With that we all started running together taking out every animal in our way. Then abruptly I got tackled by a wolf. I used my hands to keep it away from my face. Mason tackled it off of me and stabbed it's neck with his dagger. He fought good for someone with one arm.

"Thanks bro." I said.

"No prob."

"Sorry to ruin the moment but we have big problems!" yelled Ava. When we I looked around I noticed we were surrounded. Ava was shooting arrows at them but that did not help much. The animals were only a few feet away when we closed our eyes. We were waiting for a blow but never felt it. When I opened my eyes I saw that all the animals were just standing there. Then slowly they made a clearing, in the middle was someone I knew all too well.

"Scar..." we all whispered. Scar is the black bear that killed my mother. Ava and Mason backed away from me and the animals backed away from Scar, Leaving us two the middle.

"Hello Scar, remember me?" I asked teasingly. When I said that he started to growl. My dad ran up to me and said "what are you doing son?!"

"Avenging my mother, your wife." He was about to argue but then Ava said "This is his fight." With that she dragged my dad away from me. I _grabbed_ a dagger from my holster and we started circling each other. We were doing that for a while until I said

"My name is Josh Alex Hodges Jr, you killed my mother, prepare to die!" With that I charged at Scar but he easily dodged my attack and tackled me to the ground. He was awfully heavy but I managed to slip out of his grasp. Once I did he sliced the side of my chest, causing me to bleed. I gripped my side because of the pain, BIG mistake. That gave Scar the chance to tackle me again, this time he grabbed me with its teeth. Then he rapidly shook me then slammed me against a tree. I took this as a chance to quickly climb up the tree. Another huge mistake. The tree I climbed was very weak, so Scar used his weight to bring the tree down. When the tree fell down it landed on my chest, taking the breath out of my lungs. When I looked toward my dad, Ava, and Mason I noticed they were being held back by bears and wolfs. I slipped out from under the tree to only be pushed down by Scar.

"SON THE FACE, HIT HIM IN THE FACE!" I heard my dad yell. When I heard him say that I took one of my daggers and jabbed it into his eye. Once I've done that he got off of me and I kicked him down. Right when I was about impale him a brown bear tackled me to the ground. That gave Scar enough time to take the knife out of his eye and walk toward me slowly. Once he got to me he slashed me at chest causing most of my shirt to rip off. Then he got into a lunging position and the brown bear pinned me onto a tree. I closed my eyes waiting for a final blow but I never felt in, all I heard was a roar. When I opened my eye I immediately gasped.

_It's the panther! _

Cole's P.O.V

Me and gang are walking around the city because nurse Joy said I should get some exercise to help with my muscles. I'm also using my crutches to help me move around easier. Ever since Zane came back from talking with Pixel he has been acting weird...strange. Then we just so happened to pass my dad's house.

"Hey is that your dad's house?" asked Kai.

"Yes..."

"Do you want to see him?" asked Nya.

"Sure." With that we all went to the door and I rung the doorbell, but no sound came from it. OH yea I forgot the power was out. Then I knocked on the door, but there was no answer. I knocked again but this time harder. Still no answer. That got me a little worried because Cyrus Borge said to stay in their house unless an emergency. Kai must have seen my worriedness because he busted down the door. When we looked inside their was papers and books scattered everywhere. Jay picked up a piece of paper and read out loud "December 12."

Almost all of the papers had dates on them. But the Kai picked up a picture and asked "Who is this?" When I looked at the picture it was my dad and a lady.

"I don't know..." I whispered. We then walked around the house and saw more and more pictures and dates. Then all of a sudden I saw my dad on the floor not breathing.

"Dad?"

"DAD!"

**********TO BE CONTINUED*********

**Yea I left a cliffhanger! People always leave cliffhanger for me so guess what! I'm going to leave them on you guys! Yea I know not a nice thing for me to do... Also I am SO sorry this chapter is late! For real I tried typing it but I fell asleep on my laptop! So I am very sorry if I disappointed anyone! Also-**

**Nina: Shout outs shout outs!**

**Me: Oh yes! Who wants to say 'em?**

**Everyone: ME!**

**Nina: 0_0**

**Me: OK how about Lya200?**

**Lya200: OK the shout outs go to-**

**KJBL32: Ninjagoluver 152, and Vamp75!**

**Lya200: HEY!**

**KJBL32: #YOLO!**

**Vamp75: I know this is not my job but are you forgetting something?**

**Nina: THAT IS MY JOB!**

**Me: Now that you mention I have some bad news and good news!**

**Zane's Girlfriend: You just had too remind her!**

**Agent A: Good going Vamp!**

**Vamp75: -_- SHUT IT!**

**Sketchrex: SHUT UP SO SHE CAN SAY THE NEWS!**

**Nina: Thank you...**

**Me: Which news do you want to hear first?**

**Everyone: BAD!**

**Me: Ok well today I'm going to an over night camp and I don't get back till Friday. And you guys Know that I post every weekend, so that means I don't have time to type during the week and believe me the last time I brought my phone to camp they took it away. So the next chapter is going to be a little short...**

**Sketchrex: THE GOOD NEWS, WHAT IS THE GOOD NEWS!?**

**Me: The good news is for only for Vamp75.**

**Everyone but Vamp: *GROAN***

**Vamp75: WHA?!**

**Me: before I say it lets say that I didn't tell you before because then you would try and get into it, But anyways Vamp75, CONGRATS ON BEING 50th REVIEWER! Yes because my goal in fanfiction is to have 100 reviews and Vamp75 made the 50th! If I told you about that I knew you guys would try to be the 50th reviewer.**

**Vamp75: AWESOME WHAT DO I GET?! **

**Me: A cookie (::) *hands cookie over.**

**Vamp75: -_- a cookie?!**

**Everyone: I WANT A COOKIE!**

**Me: well is you want the next cookie you have to be the 75th reviewer!**

**Nina: Well bella...I think you are fixing to leave...LIKE NOW!**

**Me: Oh yea...Well im bout to go to camp so until next time read, review, send PM's and-**

**Sketchrex: BOOM HEADSHOT!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Hello everyone who is reading this! Chapter 9 is all mine! JK! But once again I will warn you, this is going to be a very disappointing chapter! I just got back from camp last night at 3 in the morning! So this is going to be really short. Sorry if I disappoint anyone! So lets get this started!**

Dareth's P.O.V

I'm running toward the school and I stopped right outside. Once I stopped outside I looked at one of the windows and noticed it was broken. "Uh oh..." I muttered under my breath. I then ran inside, all the kids were scattered on the floor passed out. As I walked threw the ocean of kids I noticed candy wrappers everywhere. Then abruptly I came across a open closet filled with candy and on the inside of the door it said _ninja secret candy storage._

"So that's were all the candy came from..." I whispered. Then all of a sudden I heard a scream coming from the girls bathroom. "Well there goes phase one..." I whispered. Then I ran toward the girls bathroom to find several kids in the water trying to fix the toilet.

"OH MY GAWD! IT KEEPS SPILLING PEE!" yelled one of the kids.

"MAKE IT STOP!" another yelled.

"IM TRYING! THIS GROSS!" At that same moment I walked in and everyone looked at me with wide eyes.

"IT WAS ALL THERE FAULT!" everyone screamed and then started pointing to each other. Then they all gave each other death glares and started bickering so much I couldn't understand what they were saying.

"HUSH!" I screamed at them.

"I don't care who did this! I want EVERYONE awake, the WHOLE school cleaned up, and the bathroom cleaned up in thirty minutes!"

"WHAT we can't do all of that I thirty minutes!" argued one of the girls.

"WELL TO BAD!" I yelled.

"BUT-"

"NO BUT'S EXCEPT YOURS OUT THE DOOR! Also I expect the school to be cleaner then it was before the snake race!"

"And what happens if we don't?" said another girl.

"Do you really want to know? You almost killed Jessica and now you flood the bathroom, I don't think you want the punishment." They just stood there for a moment then they scampered out of the bathroom, stepping on themselves in the process. After that I heard them screaming and running around the school. Then I put an evil smile on my face and walked out of the school and sat in the grass. I could hear the kids yelling from outside. I then lied down in the grass and watched the clouds in the blue sky. I saw a bunny, a dragon, a bear, a lion, an eagle, and I saw Jessica's name. When I saw Jessica's name one tear fell from my face. "It's ok, she will survive Dareth, relax." I whispered to myself. I stood up then ran back toward the hospital.

_I have a feeling that she is not safe right now...she may be in danger! Will the thought of her haunt me..._

~Jessica's Dream~

_It was back at the snake race on the roof, Dareth was on the ledge about to fall. "DARETH!" Jessica yelled. She was about to run toward him but then Cleo said "remember Jessica, you help him you are automatically disqualified." When she said that Jessica looked at the finish line then back at Dareth. "I'm sorry Dareth." she said in a whisper. _

_She was just about to run to him but then one dozen clammy hands grabbed her, preventing her to get to Dareth. Then a hand grabbed a handful of her hair and put her ear close to his mouth. When she looked at him it was Kai, but he had blood red eyes. "No...you must watch him die!" he murmured in her ear._

_"NOOOOO!" she screamed. Dareth was just about to fall to his death and Kai was making sure she saw every moment. Before he fell he whispered "I'm sorry Jessica." With that he fell toward his death. "NOOOO!" Once he fell Jessica got out of Kai's grip and ran toward the ledge to only see Dareth on the ground dead. She then said no over and over again. She buried her hands into her face and suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whipped her head around to see Kai tisking._

_"Jessica it was meant to be this way. You could have stopped this...It's ALL your fault he is dead." When he said that she cried even harder._

_"Now you will join him..." When he said that Zane, Jay, Nya, and Cole surrounded her with knifes in their hands. Jay got the first strike to the face. "Easy now guys, we have to make sure she suffers..." said Cole. With that they all stabbed her everywhere but the face. "Ok guys I think she had enough." said Nya. With that they all jumped off the roof. Before Zane left he jabbed his knife threw Jessica's hand, pinning her hand to the roof. Then he joined the gang, leaving Jessica by herself, bleeding out and passing away slowly. _

_She is gasping for breath trying her best to breath. She kept opening and closing her eyes, her vision was fogging up. She was lying in a pool of her own blood, she tried her best to stand up but Zane's knife kept her down. Then she stopped struggling and accepted that she was going to die. When she closed her eyes her breathing slowed. A few moments passed by then suddenly Dareth's voice vibrated threw the air saying "I'm hear Jessica, don't worry I'm hear!"_

_"Dareth...is it you?" she asked weakly to the sky. There was no answer. Then she rolled over on her back and sucked in one last breath. The last voice she heard was Dareth's..._

Dareth's P.O.V

I'm at the hospital beside Jessica's bed. She is breathing heavily and gasping for air. "DONT LET HER WAKE UP!" yelled one of the doctors.

"Why?" I asked.

"If she wakes up then the medicine _will_ fail. If the medicine fails then this will become a life or death situation!" Once he said that the machine that Jessica was hooked up to started to beep rapidly. "She is having nightmares!" yelled another nurse. The machine kept beeping faster and faster while Jessica continued to gasp for air.

"I'm hear Jessica, don't worry I'm hear!" I said to Jessica. A moment later after I said that her breathing leveled up a little. I heard her mutter my name. I'm sure she said more I just did not hear her. Once her breathing returned to normal the tension in the room lessened.

"Ok she is normal...for now." said one of the nurses.

"Is there anything we can give her to prevent her from having night terrors?" asked another nurse. When she asked that they all looked at me.

"Do you mind staying over night? You seem to be the only thing to prevent he from having nightmares." said the doctor.

"Of course not. I will stay with her overnight." I said back.

"Nurse Carter will get a cot for you and you can go to your house and get a few things for staying over night." With that all three of the nurses and the one doctor left. I took one look at Jessica then whispered "it's ok Jessica, don't be afraid. I'm with you all the way..." With that I ran out the door.

Pixel's P.O.V

I was thinking about what Mr. Borge was talking to me about last night. Also I talked to Zane about it, he said I should do it. I'm not too sure about it though. I was just staring out the window then all of a sudden Mr. Borge came inside the room with a serious look on his face.

"Are you ready?" he asked me.

"_Sigh._ Yes Mr. Borge." With that he led me out of the room. _Please let this work out..._

***********TO BE CONTIUED**************

**Hi guys, sorry for the short chapter! But still sorry for what I'm about to say... If you don't like spoilers then stop reading right now! OK but if you leave now remember to read review and send PM's.**

**Nina: Zane was the ultimate sacrifice and became the Titanium ninja to save his friends...**

**Me: HE DIED!**

**Nina: Bella is crying right now just by thinking about it!**

**Me: It's true...I'm crying. The flashback only made it worse! It caused me to cry my guts out! Zane has been threw too much to die! Plus he has Pixel now! He can't just ditch her! GRRRRRRRRR**

**Nina: It's ok Bella, Stop crying...**

**Me: NO I CANT JUST FORGIVE AND FORGET! ZANE WILL NEVER BE FORGOTTEN! HE WILL BE IN OUR HEARTS FOREVER! MY HEART WILL NOT GO ON! ZANE HAS TO COME BACK!**

**Nina: If you truly love Zane you will go and check out Zane, my Sweet Nindroid on Zane's Girlfriend fanfiction.**

**Me: PLEASE go check it out now! well at least after you read this.**

**Nina: THIS WEEK IS ALL ABOUT ZANE!**

**Me: Am I the only one who was weirded out by the ending of episode 34? I mean if I was Pixel then I would have been scared out of my mind. With the random talking but the end when he said are we compatible now made me scream! **

**Nina: YAWN I'm really tired right now.**

**Me: Me to... sry for being all lazy this week guys! Next week I promise will be SO much better! You will be like-**

**Nina: HOLY MOLY POOP COW!**

**Me: Sry she just had to use Sketchrex's word.**

**Nina: Ok we are getting really sleepy so read, review, send PM's and until next time...**

**Both: Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Hi once again! I am 100% sure you guys are going to luv this chapter! Last chapter was very disappointing, but this one WILL make up for it! If it doesn't then... OH WELL****! SO here is chapter 10!**

Lloyd's P.O.V

"GAH!" I screamed. "THIS IS GOING TO TAKE FOREVER!" It is very hot and I'm in the middle of the ocean! I took a break from paddling to eat some fruit. "Why didn't she pack any candy..." I murmured to myself. "LAUREN, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, HELP ME OUT HERE!" I screamed.

Out of boredom I rocked the boat back and fourth, almost tipping it over. I am also getting eaten by bugs, it hurts when they bite you! Then I remembered Lauren said everything I need is in the bag. Maybe she packed some bug spray! I quickly ravaged threw the bag to see an apple with a note on it.

_Lloyd, whatever you do, DONT eat this apple! It is not an apple, it is poison berry. If the bugs start to eat you out at sea then slightly cut open the poison berry and extract the juice from it and pour it on your skin. That will keep them away. Keep the poison berry away from your face, if you even consume the littlest of poison berry you will immediately die! Once again good luck Lloyd. And don't do anything stupid! _That is what the note said.

I took a knife that was in the bag a slightly cut it open. Then I poured the juice on my legs and arms, being careful not to get it on my hooded cape. Just now I noticed that the hooded cape smelt just like Lauren's pillow, fire...strange. After a while I finally continued to paddle toward New Ninjago city.

After about a hour later the wind started blowing North, the direction I'm going. At that moment I got a good idea. I took off my hooded cape and used it as a sail. Once I did that the boat went twice as fast. After a while the wind stopped, but I was able to see Borge Industries from were I was at. I estimated the time I should get there, I should be there in about two hours...Might as well start paddling.

_The sooner I get to New Ninjago City, the better._

Dareth's P.O.V

Before I go to my Do Jo I'm running toward my friends house to ask if he could watch after the kids. Once I made it to his house I banged on his door like a maniac. A moment later he answered, he was wearing a beer stained shirt and baggy sweatpants. He was unshaved, his hair was all ruffled up, and he had a beer bottle in his hand. I could tell he was drinking.

"YO DARETH! WHAT'S UP?" he yelled when he saw me.

"Hey Dave, remember when I gave you those free self defense classes?"

"YEA WHY DUDE?"

"Well now you owe me back."

"SURE DUDE, WHAT YOU WANT DUDE?!"

"Well I need you to babysit some kids."

"WOW, YOU WANT ME TO SIT ON BABIES?!"

"NO, I need you to watch some kids for me!"

"OH! SURE LET ME JUST GET MY CAR!"

"Car?" When I said that he went into his house._ Is this really the only dude that can watch after the kids? _I said to myself. A few minutes later he came back with a shopping cart, then he jumped inside the cart. It took me a moment to finally get the message. "You have got to be kidding me." I mumbled under my breath. I took a deep breath then finally pushed the cart. I ran threw the city with Dave in the cart.

A while later we were both at the school. Before we went inside Dareth said "before we go into the school I need you to act a little...less like yourself."

"Why is that?" he said giving me a death glare.

"You are... JUST do it." When I said that he crossed his arms over his chest and got out of the cart. With that we both walked inside to see everything cleaned. Then suddenly Molly came up to us and said "the whole school is cleaned Dareth."

"IT'S MISTER SENSI DARETH TO YOU!" I yelled to her. "Also I need all the kids in the cafeteria in about 15 minutes."

"Yes Mister Sensi Dareth..." With that she ran down the hall screaming "CAFETERIA IN 15 MINUTES, EVERYONE!" As she was running more and more kids started doing the same, but splitting into different directions. _Now I see how gossip spreads so quickly..._

Before I went to the cafeteria I had to check on the girls bathroom. Dave was steadily following behind me. "What we doing, what we doing, what we doing?!" he said over and over.

"To the girls bathroom." I stated plainly.

"WHAT?! Isn't the girls bathroom for...GIRLS?" All I did was sigh and continued to walk. Soon we were at the girls bathroom to still find six girls still trying to fix the toilets, acting like maniacs. They all froze at the same time when they saw me. We were all just standing there for a few long moments until a small group of people came running down the hall screaming "CAFETERIA IN 15 MINUTES!" A moment later after they said that one of girls shoved everyone out of the bathroom and said "well look at the time, time to go!" Once they all got to the hall and out of my view I heard them all whisper yell "We are SOOOO hooped!" Once they said that I couldn't help but snicker. Then me and Dave walked toward the cafeteria.

"What just happened?" asked Dave obviously dumb folded. I decided not to answer his question. Soon enough we were at the cafeteria. I dragged Dave toward the stage that was in the cafeteria. Once we were on stage the whole cafeteria went quiet. It was like that for a while until I yelled

"Mister Dave is going to watch you guys while I'm in the hospital. You must listen to whatever he says NO MADER what. And the toilets better be fixed the next time I come here! I will now leave everything to Mister Dave!" With that I quickly ran out the cafeteria. As soon as I went down the hall I heard laughter and Dave yell. I'm not too worried, he is drunk after all! I only have one thing on my mind...

_I have to get to Jessica!_

Cole's P.O.V

"Dad?"

"DAD!" I screamed. As soon as I said that everyone came into the same room as me. "ZANE, GET YOUR METAL BUTT OVER HERE!" I screamed to Zane. As soon as I said that Zane knelt down to my dad and checked his pulse.

"He hasn't been dead for very long, I can still shock his heart pulse back to its regular movement, then he might be able to survive." Zane said.

"Please just do what you can do Zane! He is my only family left!" With that Zane rubbed his hands at lightning speed against the rug. A few seconds later and I could see the electricity spark between Zane's metal hands. "CLEAR!" he yelled before he shocked my dad's chest. He did this about five times until he stopped. When I saw my dad just sit there I was terrified. I immediately covered my face with my hands and cried. Zane stood up and stood by my side. A moment later I felt a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I followed the hand to see Nya. As soon as I looked at her I shrugged her hand off my shoulder. She looked shocked at first then put on a look of understanding.

"Dude...I'm sorry this had to happen..." said Kai glumly.

"As you would say, that's how the cookie crumbles..." said Jay trying his best to lighten the mood, but failing. I continued to cry and sob into my hands. It took a moment for Jay, Nya, and Zane to cry, but they didn't cry just as hard as me. "Hey what is in his pocket?" said Kai. Once he said that he took something out of his pocket and handed it to me. At first I refused to read at just crumpled it up in my hand, then curiosity got to me so I unraveled it and decided to read it.

* * *

_To whom that may find this,_

_If you find this then please give this to my son, Cole .E Green. Son if you are reading this then I have passed. This must be pretty hard for you, but it is so much harder for me. I had so much to tell you, but I never got the chance to. Before I say what I must say I have to say, I'm very sorry..._

_Son, when your mother was pregnant she was having twins. I was a very proud father to both of you. Your mother was holding your twin and I was holding you. Then unexpectedly the great earthquake of ninjago happened. When the hospital was being evacuated me and your mother got separated. About 10 minutes later the earthquake has stopped, but I never found your mother or your twin. About a month later I gave up looking for them, but that did not keep me for being depressed. I just wanted to forget about them to keep me from being depressed. So I went to the tea shop and bought the tea of forgentence. The lady who worked their tried to convince me not to buy it but I did anyways. To use the tea you must say the name of the person you want to forget then drink the tea. I said your mothers and your twins name. The next day in the morning I completely forgot about them, but I did remember that you are my son. _

_I know your probably wondering, how can I remember all of this when I drank the tea of forgentence. Well about a month ago I was in a musical with a group. I forgot my lines that I was practicing, and I lost my paper. Then I remembered about the tea shop, their motto is , we have tea for everything! So I thought they might have a tea to remember things, and they did. Once again the lady tried to warn me, but then she recognized me and said "you are that man that bought the forgentence tea a few years ago!" I had no clue at the time what she was talking about. Then she said "before you drink this, you will remember EVERYTHING that you ever forgot." She warned me, but I did not take the warning seriously. I took the tea back home and drunk the tea. A moment later my mind was flooding with memories. I remembered more then I wanted to. My mind was flashing so many memories that I passed out. _

_Once I woke up I found myself on the floor, and I remembered everything, except the gender of your twin. Since then I've always tried to find more answers. I always felt there was piece of my mind missing, so everyday I would buy a cup of rememberence tea. Everyday the lady would warn me not to drink too much. Everyday I would tell her the same thing, I have more to remember. Everyday I would remember more and more. Then one day I remembered that I buried all of the pictures of your mother and twin. So I unburied them and brought them all back here. Then I continued to look for answers. I had a million questions running threw my brain. Then I know I will draw the line and drink too much rememberence tea, if you drink too much it will cause the blood flow to your brain to stop and your heart rate to slow. _

_I have a few three final wishes... One is I want to be buried on the edge of the lost forest, facing toward the sea. My second wish is for my son, Cole, I want you to try and find your sibling, I have faith that he or she is still alive. To find him or her they will have a triangle birthmark on their left arm just like yours. That is the number one clue to tell if they are your sibling. Also Cole no madder what I'm still here for you, in your heart. Whether you can see me or not I'm always there for you. And I have faith that somewhere in ninjago your mother and sibling are waiting for you, you will find them, and I will help you every step of the way. My third wish...I want you Cole...to remember that I love you forever, and you are my son. Also don't make the same mistake I did, don't drink the forgentence tea. It is better for you to love then lose it then never loving at all. It is impossible for you to let me down, just do what you do best. Be a hero and save ninjago. _

_~Love Dad_

* * *

After I read the note I fell to my knees and continued to cry, clenching the note close to my heart. I was like that for a while until Jay slowly slipped the note from me. Once he did I looked at my right arm and looked over my triangle birthmark. I then slowly stopped crying and wiped my face. When I heard the gang gasp I knew they read the note.

"Cole I'm so sorry..." whispered Nya as she knelt by me and rubbed my birthmark.

"HA, don't you think it's ironic that MY element killed my mother? This is obviously a joke!" I said holding back tears and making fake laughs. "Come on dad this isn't funny! Stop it!" I said shaking his arm, still holding back tears.

"Cole, I don't think he is joking..." whispered Jay.

"He has to be!" I screamed back at him.

Then Zane said "Cole...some things you just have to accept." I wasn't listening to him.

"DAD!" I yelled over and over again. After a while of doing that I finally accepted that he was gone and let tears stream down my face. After a minute of crying I got a huge migraine and my leg went numb. I just noticed that Kai, Zane, Jay, and Nya were sitting beside me.

"Cole...were very sorry..." said Zane.

"Don't worry buddy we will make sure we find your mother and sibling!" said Kai.

"Remember Cole, we will be with you every step of the way." said Jay. When they said that I had no reaction I just sat there crying. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Kai.

"Cole, your dad wouldn't want you to be upset over his death. He would want you to continue with life and live it in the most peaceful and happiest way possible. It's ok to be upset just don't be discouraged..." said Kai. I thought about what he just said and wiped my eyes, getting rid of the tears in my face.

"Your right...I will try my hardest to make my father proud." I said still sniffling. Once I said that the gang stood up, helped me stand up, and Nya handed me my crutches. When I stood up I noticed something clenched into my dads hand. I slowly knelt down by him and unraveled his fingers to see a photo.

The photo was of my mom in the hospital bed holding my sibling, my dad was standing beside her with me in his arms. My right arm was pressed against my sidling's left arm, showing both of our birthmarks. My mom was weakly smiling, while my dad was smiling very proudly.

I hugged the photo once I saw it. Then I wrapped the photo in dads note then put them both deeply in my pocket. "Guys...I want give my dad hid first wish..." I whispered to them. They must have known what I meant by that because Zane picked up my dad and Nya grabbed the nearest photo of my dad. We all left my dads house, we are now on our way to the lost forest.

Zane's P.O.V

Once we were out of the city we had to walk about 30 minutes we were at the beginning of the forest. We were just about to walk on the trail but the jay yelled "what's that over there?" We all looked to were he was pointing at to see a sign. We then all walked toward it and Kai read it out loud.

"This is the home of the voice of the forest, if you happen to hear the voice of the forest, stand perfectly still and make no noise. The voice of the forest will only cause great harm or great good. For your safety please follow the trail that we clearly made. Please keep the forest clean."

"What is a voice of the forest?" asked Jay.

"I'm not very familiar with a voice of the forest, but it's best we avoid it." I said.

"I don't care right now. Right now I just want to give my dad his wish, and nothing is going to get in my way!" yelled Cole. With that we all went into the lost forest. About 15 minutes later of following the trail we were lead to a cliff that was facing toward the ocean. Cole immediately got down on his knees and started digging into the dirt. A moment later Jay, Nya, and Kai did the same. A while later they were done and I gently placed mister Lou in his grave. Then very slowly Cole covered him up with dirt. Nya picked a nearby flower and gently placed it over his grave. We all just stood there for a moment Cole knelt by his grave he started speaking.

"Here lies my father, mister Lou. He was a great singer, dancer, and he was the best father. He will be dearly missed. But I don't have to worry, some day I will join him and be able to see him again. All I hope is that wherever he might turn out to be, he will find peace. And I want him to make sure that he knows that I will continue to fight for what is right, and I will stay a hero..." Once he said his words Kai decided to say a few words.

"Mister Lou, all I have to say is don't worry about Cole, we have his back. We will help him find his other family, even if it means putting ourselves in danger. He is always welcome in our family, and so are you." After that no one said anything. Me, Kai, Nya, and Jay were about to leave until we noticed that Cole still sat beside his fathers grave. We all sighed to see Cole all sad. "We will give you as much time alone as you need it Cole." Jay said to him.

"Meet us back at Borge's ok?" said Nya.

"Yea, sure guys..." he said threw a few sniffles. Once he said that we slowly walked away.

"Was it very wise to leave Cole there in the condition he is in?" I asked.

"Dude, Cole + crutches = death! I think he is fine." said Jay. With that we walked threw the forest on our way to Borge's...

No One's P.O.V

Josh Jr gasped when he saw the panther. All of the villagers were shocked to the panther, most of them were actually scared. The panther jumped right in front of him just in time. Now the panther was using it's claws to scratch up Scars face. Josh Jr tried to get off the tree but the brown bear kept him there. Then out of no were Mason came and used his katana to distract the brown bear, then out of nowhere Mason sliced at the brown bear, causing him to drop Josh Jr.

"The panther is helping us..." said Josh Jr. Mason did not say anything, all he did was run toward the panther and used his katana to slice at Scar. Once Scar fell he couldn't get up because Ava pushed a tree on top of him. Once they helped the panther, it gave them both a look of surprise and confusion. All Mason and Ava did was give a small smile.

"We got your back, panther." said Ava. When she said that the panther gave them a closed panther smile. Then all of a sudden the panther went between Ava and Mason to tackle a wolf that was fixing to attack them. The panther eagerly sunk it's teeth in to the wolfs neck at tossed it into a house.

"Well it looks like you got our backs as well!" said Mason jokingly. Then Madison came out of nowhere riding a bear as if it were a bull. "GO MADISON!" yelled Josh Jr. Then Madison stabbed the bears neck with her dagger. The bear slowed to a stop then almost tipped over on top of Madison, but she jumped off just in time. The bear wouldn't tip over all the way so the panther tackled it to the ground. Once it was on the ground the panther pounced onto the bear, put it's paws to it's neck, then roared in it's face.

Once Madison saw the panther all the confidence in her went away. The panther noticed this and slowly walked toward Madison. Madison started to quickly scoot away from the panther until her back touched a tree. "Stay away from me!" she yelled to the panther. The panther didn't take this as a warning and just kept walking toward her. When the panther was only a few inches away Madison , she closed her eyes and turned her head, waiting for the panther to attack. She never felt an attack, instead she felt the panther put it's head into her neck and her purr. When the panther did that Madison opened her eyes with shock. "Panther?" she said. Then Madison put the panthers head into her hands and she examined it's eyes, she saw beautiful blue cat eyes. "Glad to have you back..." she whispered. Then all of a sudden the panther's pupils got smaller and the panther jumped onto the tree that Madison was leaning against, as it jumped onto the tree it did a backflip and landed in front of a fox. The fox was about to try and to attack Madison but the panther grabbed it by it's neck and tossed it around. "Thank you panther." said Madison. The panther nodded it's head then went off to help more people with fighting. Madison, Mason, Ava, and Josh Jr went their separate ways to help people. Then once again Josh Jr ran into his dad.

"SON, what is the panther doing here?!" yelled Chief Josh.

"Dad...Chief! the panther is here to help us!" yelled Josh Jr. Then all of a sudden Madison comes running toward Josh Jr panting heavily.

"Josh... the great hall...GO!" she said between each breath.

Josh Jr grabbed her arms, slightly shook her, then said "What did you say?"

"The great hall... IT'S UNDER ATTACK!" When she said that Chief Josh and Josh Jr looked at each other with worry in their eyes, then they both ran to the great hall with Madison following behind. Once they were there they saw that Mason, Ava, and Mrs. Hodges trying their best to keep them away. Garmadon was taking everyone to safety.

"Madison, take everyone to Maraca village, me and my son will handle this." said Chief Josh.

"NO I'm not leaving-" started Madison.

"JUST GO!" When he yelled at her she grabbed a few infants and lead everyone away. Mason put up a good fight but then he was dragged away. Ava tried to stay and help but Madison dragged her away. Now the only one's in the war was most of the adults, Chief Josh, and Josh Jr.

Then out of nowhere a brown bear came and destroyed the great hall. Josh Jr and his dad were back to back, preparing for everything. Then out of the blue another brown bear came and tackled Chief Josh to the ground. "GO!" he yelled. Once he said that Josh Jr ran away. He kept on running into the woods. Then a pack of wolfs spotted him and started chasing after him. He tried his best to get away but he couldn't shake them. The wolfs kept chasing after him until he almost ran off a cliff. Once he looked behind himself he noticed that he was completely surrounded. In front of all the wolfs was the leader. The leader had a dagger between his teeth. Behind the pack was Scar, standing on his hind legs.

"Oh great, what worse dying from Scar, a pack of wolfs, or jumping of a cliff?" said Josh Jr sarcastically. When he said that Scar growled, and all the wolfs backed up except the leader. The leader growled at Josh Jr and slowly walked toward him. First he cut Josh r's arm with dagger. When he did that he backed up and positioned the dagger so it could strike at Josh Jr's heart. He had nowhere to run, he couldn't run to the side cause one of the wolfs would catch him, and if he jumped off the cliff he would die from the impact. All he could do now was close his eyes and wait for the end. As soon as he saw the wolf lung toward him he closed his eyes, but he never felt anything. Instead he heard a yelp. Once Josh Jr opened his eyes he gasped. The panther was on the ground with the dagger jabbed into it's left thigh. Once he saw it he ran up to the panther.

"You stupid cat, why did you do that?!" Josh Jr yelled to the panther. All the panther did was whine and try to stand up, but it kept falling down on it's side. Then out of nowhere Scar roared with annoyance and shoved the wolf leader of the ledge, that scared the rest of the wolf pack off. Once he shoved the wolf leader off the ledge he tried to squish the panther, but Josh Jr was able to pick it up real quick and toss the panther toward a tree, causing Scar to be on top of Josh Jr instead.

"YOU ALREADY TOOK MY MOTHERS LIFE, I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE THE PANTHERS LIFE AS WELL!" yelled Josh Jr. All Scar did was snarl right into face. Then Scar pushed his Josh Jr's head off the ledge, causing him to choke. The panther tried it's best to help but it's leg was in far too much pain. The panther kept roaring and growling at Scar. Up close Josh Jr could see the Scar's scar that his mother gave him. Josh Jr's vision was fogging up and his breath was being taken away, not in the good way. Then out of nowhere Chief Josh came and tackled Scar off of his son, causing him and Scar to fall off the cliff.

"Dad!" Josh Jr managed to choke out. Josh Jr jumped after his dad, he caught him while he was hanging on the edge. Scar was hanging onto Chief Josh's foot, trying to make him fall.

"What are you doing son?!" yelled Chief Josh.

"Trying to save you!"

"You can't hold us both, you have to let go!"

"NO DAD! I already lost mom, I'm not losing you too!"

"Son if you don't let go now you will die with me!"

"Dad-"

"Son...just make me proud! I'm sorry..."

"Dad!" It was too late. Chief Josh let go of him and started falling down the cliff. Josh Jr was losing grip on the ledge but the panther quickly grabbed him gently with it's mouth, pulling him up. Once he was pulled up the panther collapsed on ground. "He's gone..." Josh Jr repeated over and over. He didn't cry, but he was close to tears. The panther sat up with great struggle and placed its head on Josh Jr's shoulder. Once it did that he hugged it's neck and cried into it's shoulder. Then the panther gestured toward a large ramp that led to the bottom of the cliff. They both walked down the ramp, the panther not using it's left leg.

Josh Jr's P.O.V

Once we were at the bottom I immediately saw my father and ran up to him. The panther went to Scar and scratched his face some more. I looked over my father's body and cried. Once the panther was done scratching up Scar it walked over to us and put it's head on his chest. After a while the panther started to whine and I saw one tear escape it's eyes.

"It's ok panther..."I said trying to hold back tears.

"He did not die in vain...Scar is dead and that is all that matters!" Once I said that the panther rose it's head up and roared to the sky. We just stood there for a moment until the panther got under my dad and lifted it onto it's back. At first I was very confused of what it was doing but then I realized it wanted to take my father to Maraca village.

"Good idea panther... my father will have the greatest send off!" When I said that the panther deeply nodded it's head yes. I looked at Scar and decided to take him with us.

"We will eat bear in his honor!" With that we both walked up the ramp, the panther struggling but it managed. Scar was also awfully heavy, but I had to do this. Once we made up the ramp we were on our way to Maraca village.

Zane's P.O.V

We were all in New Ninjago City, very close to Borge's. We were all very worried for Cole. Then eventually we made it to Borge's and we ran up to our room. Before we walked in our room we noticed a note on our door. Jay decided to read the note out loud.

"Dear ninja, once you get back from your walk will you please meet me back in my office. From Mister Borge."

"What do you think he wants?" asked Kai.

"I don't know, but it's best we go see." said Nya. With that we all walked to Borges office, we had to use the stairs. It took forever but we finally made it to Borge's office. Once we went inside he said "thank heavens you got here!"

"What's up?" said Kai.

"Well some people in Ignacia village makes..._special _weapons. So I though you should get some."

"Hey! That's my home village!"

"Also when you go I need you guys to be careful. The village is in lockdown mode. So if you startle them you will get a very unpleasant surprise."

"Um sorry to ask but what do you mean by special weapons?" I asked.

"You will see. Now go ASAP...wait...were is Cole?" We all paused when he said that.

"He stayed behind to say his final good byes to his father." Nya said glumly.

"Oh...well I'm sorry. Also when you guys go to Ignacia village someone will be accompanying you."

"Who would that be?" I asked. Then as if were on cue a girl walked in and stood by Mister Borge. He pointed to her then said "Her!" Everyone was speechless. Kai was staring at her. I didn't notice but I was staring at her as well. She was a medium height, her hair was blonde with a silver streak, her hair was pulled up into a high pony tail, some of her hair strayed beside her face, she wore a purple one sleeve dress with a red and silver belt, her eyes really caught my attention. They were green.

"Hey Mister Borge, who is the pretty blonde?" Kai asked. When he said that the girl started to blush and Mister Borge started getting a laughing fit. "What is so funny?" asked Jay.

"Ma'am, will you please tell them why I'm laughing?" said Mister Borge still trying to hold back laughter. The girl took a deep breath before she said anything.

"l am Pixel. A primary, interactive, xternal, assistant, life form."

"WHAT!?" everyone screamed except for me, Pixel, and Mister Borge.

"Zane did you know Pixel would look like...well you know. A HUMAN!?" asked Jay.

"Yes, in fact I did."

"Why didn't you tell us?!"

"You didn't ask and I didn't tell."

"Still, Mister Borge I have to admit, Pixel is your hottest invention!" said Kai. Once he said that Nya smacked him across the head.

"OHHH, ZANE! Your boo dressed up for you!" said Jay. Once he said that I felt my whole body heat up and Pixel started to blush even more. "Stop embarrassing him!" Nya yelled. I swear if I wasn't the nice person I am I would have slapped them all across the head...

"Well Pixel will be accompanying you guys. BUT the skin that she is wearing to make her look human washes away with water, so don't get her wet. Also to warn you, Pixel's is more like a...well human. I altered her personality so she could act more like a human. She is still going to act like a droid, just not as much."

"Mister Borge, is it ok that we wait for Cole to return?" I asked

"Yes, of course. Well it's best you leave my office now, in a few minutes my office is going to be the compliant department..." With that we all followed Pixel out of his office. As we were walking down the stairs I was walking beside Pixel. I could tell Kai and Jay were talking about me and Pixel, I just couldn't hear anything specifically. As we were walking Pixel cleared her throat.

"Um...hey Zane." she said nervously

"Hello...Pixel." I said back.

"So how do I look...you know... as a human."

"You look... astounding!"

"You mean, you like that I look...human?"

"Pixel..." I gently yet firmly grabbed her hands. "I would still like the way you look if you even looked like a tree horn..." When I said that her face turned three shades of red.

"Uh...GUYS! There is an angry mob coming toward us, LIKE NOW!" yelled Jay. When we looked in front of us there was a whole crowd of people rushing toward us. "HIT THE STAIRS!" yelled Kai. Once he said that Nya, Kai, and Jay dropped down, but me and Pixel didn't get down in time and we got trampled over. A few minutes later the stampede was over and I had my eyes closed. The first thing I heard was a snicker.

"Shame shame!" said Nya.

"We know your name!" said Kai. Once I opened my eyes I saw Pixel's face only a few inches away from mine. She tried to get off of me but she kept slipping back on top of me. Her face was so red right now.

"Come on Zane, slip her the tongue!" yelled Jay. Once he said that Nya took her fan out and whacked his head with it. He rubbed his head because of the pain. Then Nya helped Pixel off of me. "WOW, Mister Borge wasn't kidding when he said Pixel had the personality of a human!" said Kai.

"Zane I'm SOO sorry that was an accident I swear!" Pixel said as she helped me up. "It ok-" I started. She pulled my hand so hard that I ended up falling on top of her. This time I was scared. I quickly got off of her and helped her up. We were both blushing madly. Jay and Kai kept snickering. "Well I think we had enough _accidents _for one day don't you think?" said Nya.

"Yes of course!" said Pixel still blushing. With that we all continued to walk to our room. As soon as we walked in Jay plopped down on his bed.

"What are you doing?" asked Kai.

"Taking a nap. DUH!"

"And why are you taking a nap?"

"Cause I'm the only one who got a rude awakening this morning!" Once he did that everyone stayed silent. Everyone sat in their beds waiting for Cole's return, but Pixel she sat in my bed with me. I noticed she was avoiding eye contact with me and she was still blushing.

"Hey, it's ok. It was an accident." I said trying to make her feel better. Once I said that she looked into my eyes and I saw her smile a bit.

Cole's P.O.V

I have been here at the edge of the lost forest for a while. I think it's about time I should leave. I grabbed my crutches and used them to help me stand. Before I left I looked at the ocean and stared at it. Then I took a step back and yelled as loud as I could toward the ocean. I don't know why I did that but I just felt the need to do it. I listened to my echo threw the ocean. I was just about to leave but then I heard a familiar voice...

"Lloyd?" I whispered. I was just about to walk back to the edge but then something struck my mind. "No...I'm just going crazy..." I whispered to myself. Then I looked back at my dad's grave. "Bye dad..." With that I walked down the trail, not looking back.

_About a hour later..._

"THIS FOREST NEVER ENDS!" I screamed. Every time I walk into the trail I always end up everywhere BUT the exit! I can swear the forest is cursed! I was so scared I started running father into the forest. Then I saw the exit and made a run for it. As soon I made it threw the exit I ended up being back at the cliff. "AHHHH!" I screamed in frustration. Then for the millionth time I ran back on to the trail to make an attempt to get out of the forest. As I ran I noticed something different, there was a trail that led to the right, instead of strait.

"Right or strait, right or strait, right or strait..." I said over again. "EH what's the point of thinking anymore?! I will end in the same place anyway..." With that I ran to the right. Something about this path is different. It's longer then the others. Once I noticed it I slowed down to a walk. As I walked I heard something behind me. I felt a shiver down my back and I stopped in my tracks. Once I turned around I saw that there was a tiger snarling and roaring at me.

'It fake, come on Cole, it's fake!" I said. Then the tiger lunged toward me, but it went right threw me. Just as I thought the tiger is only a illusion... I still have to go threw this cursed forest! When I looked back to the tiger I noticed it had a shocked look on it's face. Then it had a blank expression on it's face and it deeply bowed it's head. Once it did that it dissolved into little partials. It took me a little to process what just happened but once I did I continued to run down the path.

At the end of the path was something I didn't expect. It was a small circular meadow surrounded by trees. I walked into the middle of the meadow hoping to find a exit, but I didn't. "This is never going to end..." Once I said that I walked back to were I came from but the tree closed in, not allowing me to leave the meadow. "Great, just great..." Once I said that I walked back into the middle of the meadow and lied down on the grass. The grass was a golden yellow color and there was a few flowers here and there. I twirled the golden grass around my finger. The grass was itchy against my arms and legs. I looked at the sky, it was a beautiful blue. All I heard was the noises of nature. Everything was peaceful in the forest.

I was like that for a while until the grass started to move around and the trees started to rustle. I immediately sat up to see the grass wrapping around my injuries. I was pretty scared cause it had a good grip. On my legs the grass completely cover them. Then the grass started to flash a lot of colors. Red, blue, green, orange, pink, yellow, purple, then it stopped at brown. Once the grass turned brown it was like that for a bit, then I felt something weird spread throughout my body. Once The grass turned back to it's normal color it unraveled out of my legs. I immediately stood up to my surprise, I didn't limp. I ripped all of my bandages off and notice I was completely healed.

"I'm healed..." I mumbled to myself. I looked around and noticed there was an opening. "Thank you, voice od the forest!" I yelled. With that I ran down the path, abandoning the crutches and bandages. Once I was out of the path I noticed I was out of the forest.

"YES, YES, YES, YES, YESSSS!" I screamed over and over again. Then I ran back toward Borge's as fast as I could. I'm just happy that I'm healed and out of that cursed forest!

Lloyd's P.O.V

I'm just paddling toward ninjago... IT'S HOT! That is my only comment. "It's a pirates life for me, will I never go pee!" I have no clue why I just said that. I'm bored out of my mind! "I'M DIEING OF BOREDOM OUT HERE LAUREN!" I screamed to the sky. _Sigh..._ Right when I was about to take a break of paddling I heard a familiar scream...

"Cole?" I said to myself.

"COLE?!" I screamed. I didn't get an answer._ Must be going crazy_... _The least Lauren could do is help me out!_

Kai's P.O.V

It's been about a hour since Cole stayed behind and Nya is starting to worry about him.

"Should we go check on him?" asked Nya.

"No, 'cause then this will end up being a wild goose chase." I answered. With that we all quieted down. Jay was obviously asleep on his bed. We were like that for a while until someone barged into the room, it was Cole. He barged in so loudly and so abruptly that it caused Jay to fall out of his bed. "COLE?!" I screamed. He was all sweaty and he had a lot of leaves and dirt in his hair.

"Is this real life?! Or is this another illusion?!" yelled Cole.

"Wha-" Nya started but Cole rushed over to her and hugged her.

"YES! You are real! I'm out of the forest! No more illusions!"

"Cole are you ok?" I asked wearily.

"I am now that I'm out of the forest!"

"Uh Cole-" Pixel started.

"WAIT WAIT! Who is the blonde?" Cole said interrupting her.

"Oh Cole, it's Pixel." said Zane.

"WHA-"

"Yea I know right, too hot to be a robot huh?" said Jay interrupting Cole. Once again Nya smacked him across the head.

"ANYWAYS! Cole, how are you legs healed..." Pixel said.

"The voice of the forest...helped me." Cole said almost in a whisper.

"And what do you mean by illusions?" asked Zane.

"OH MY GOSH! THAT FOREST IT'S CURSED! Every time I walked into the forest I always ended up back were I started! Also there was a illusion of a tiger! And I was scared and-"

"GEEZ COLE! When since you talk like Jay?!" I yelled.

"ANYWAYS! Let's drop the subject! I think we should hurry and go to Ignacia village. Mister Borge did say we need to be there ASAP." said Nya.

"Why do we need to go to Ignacia village?" asked Cole.

"Because he said we need to pick up some special weapons!" I said.

"Well I was confused by that... What dose he mean by _special _weapons?" said Jay. Once he said that we all looked over at Pixel. She just stared at all of blankly then said "the only way for you to know is if we go and see!" With that we all walked out of the room and we ran out of the building. We are now on our way to Ignacia village...

********TO BE CONTIUNED********

**All I have to say is... HOLY MOLY POOP COW! THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET!**

**Nina: you just have to use Sketchrex's word don't ya?**

**Me: I LUV that word I don't know why though...**

**Nina: Your sleepy... I can tell...**

**Me: Yes but I will keep on typing till the end of the world!**

**Lya200: 0_0**

**Me: JK just until I feel like it.**

**Zane's Girlfriend: Bella... you are cruel...**

**Me: HOW!?**

**Secret Agent Alanshee: You let two fathers die in the same chapter...**

**Vamp75: That is just cold...**

**Nina: IKR! I tried to convince her not to do it but she NEVER listens to me! **

**Me: -_- JUST SHUT UP!**

**Sketchrex: I have nothing really to say...**

**Me: Neither do I...**

**BlueJaymetroblaze: I'm BORED!**

**ninjagoluver152: who isn't these days!**

**Nina: I'm never bored :3**

**Me: That's because you have more toys than all of us combined...**

**Nina: I DO NOT!**

**Me: Face it... Your spoiled!**

**BlueJaymetroblaze: I have future sight...**

**Vamp75: PROVE IT!**

**BlueJaymetroblaze: Bella is about to wrap this up...**

**Everyone: *looks at me***

**Me: It's true... I'm all sleepy...**

**BlueJaymetroblaze: HA pay me!**

**Vamp: -_- NO.**

**ninjagoluver152: Well anyways Bella is getting tired, so until next time read, review, send PM's and until next time-**

**Me: HOLY MOLY POOP-**

**Sketchrex: STOP USEING MY WORD OR NEXT TIME IM GOING TO SEW YOU!**

**Everyone: 0_0**

**Me: ...FINE but until next time-**

**Lya200: DESPEDIDA!**

**Zane's Girlfriend: AKA goodbye in Spanish! :3**


End file.
